


Take a Chance

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #Caryl #Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden Dick. Chance Meetings. Who Knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm reworking some old work.

*********************************************

 

'Come on, just try it on' Andrea was trying to force Carol into a fitted top in the dressing room, 'We need to get you a new bra too, be right back'

'Shhhhhhh this ones ok!' Carol said quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself as she was standing near naked in beige treadbare underwear and manky bra that really needed to go into the trash.

 'The only place they need to go is in the trash! Hang on' Andrea speed out of the changing room a women on a mission. Grabbing arms full of clothes.

 Carol stood looking at herself in the mirror wondering how she managed to be here right at this moment. Her marriage to Ed was over, well he would know she was missing by now and he would be looking for her. She twisted in the mirror to see fading bruising on her back and hand marks down her arms, she felt in her hair which was extremely short she could feel the piece where the stitches were holding it together, the bruising around her eye was covered by Andrea's magic make up, something that she hadn't been allowed to wear since she had married Ed.

 Andrea come rushing back in with an assortment of bra's, 'What size are you Carol?'. She stood there waiting for an answer and Carol just shook her head. 'I don't know, I just brought some stuff from the op shops, as long as they fitted!'

Andrea looked at her and smiled and nodded and looked her up and down and said 'Try this one first' holding out a hot pink bra and underwear set, Carol looked at the tag and gasped!

'I can't afford that!' she whispered.

'Its all on me, if I have to look at you I don't want to be looking at those manky things and stuff hanging around my house' Carol started to protest, 'You can pay me back when you get a job or something, I have money, its ok, please let me do this for you!' Andrea took Carols hand and squeezed it tightly 

Andrea shut the door and went back to find some more clothes for Carol to wear. Tears come to Carol eyes, she couldn't believe her luck, she had been isolated from old friend for such a long time and she knew she took a big risk contacting Andrea for help. They had been best friends all through high school but after she married Ed they had lost contact, or Ed had made her feel so bad about going out with friends she soon found it was easier just to stay at home.

 She made a bold move 4 weeks ago while Ed was on a business trip to open herself a facebook account, using her middle name and her mothers maiden name to contact Andrea to ask for help. She was careful to delete the history on there computer. She was allowed to use the computer but only to view the news or a tv program while he was at work, never to go onto social media sites.

 She contacted Andrea to plead with her old friend to help her leave her husband, and help she did. Andrea was living across the country from her and arrived at her house 1 week ago after a nasty beating from Ed which left her cut and bruised black eyed. Split lipped Carol was still lying in their bed where Ed had left her before work telling her to clean herself up and to stop crying. Carol made her way to the door intending to tell who ever was there they didn't want any.

 Andrea had forced her way into the house taking one look at Carol said she was taking her to the ER. Carol was beyond terrified at the thought of Ed finding out that she was going to the hospital. She tried to claim that she may have over reacted and things are not as bad as they were had it not been for the blood starting to run down her face again.

'I am not scared of Ed!' Andrea stated. 'And if he decides to come for me I have my muscle with me!' she indicated to the car where a rugged muscle type man sat in the drivers seat. 'That's my Merle and he's not going to let anything happen to you!'

They quickly moved around the house grabbing anything she wanted to keep and in the end it came down to her parents wedding album, her drivers licence, and a bag of ratty clothes, she didn't even have a wallet as Ed never let her have access to the money. With no regrets she climb into the car beside Andrea in the back seat as Merle took them to the nearest ER.

And that's how she ended up half naked in the changing room while Andrea threw clothes at her.


	2. Chapter 2

So Carol was standing in the spare room in Andrea's flat naked again looking to see if she could see her back in the mirror. She took a sip of the wine that she had brought into the room with her and twisted again. It certainly felt better.

She also for some strange reason was standing with hair removal cream on her legs and under her arm and another area which according to Andrea needed some care and attention. 

So did her hair as it was going a little grey around the edges she turned her head this way and that to admire her new haircut Andrea had given her. She hadn't shaved her legs or pits or bikini line since she married Ed 7years before nor had she been allowed to spend money on a haircut she used to trim away with it herself when he wasn't home. He had told her only sluts and hussys shaved anywhere, coloured their hair, and she didn't want him to hit her because she shaved her legs when that could be avoided.

Carol forced a giggle down if Ed could see her now standing with arms out, legs spread with the full intention of removing all that Ed tried to control, and her colour darkening on her head, she had a smirk on her face. There was banging on the door which was Andrea demanding to know if she had put the cream on and hair colour and what did she think of her now non bushy eyebrows. Carol called back that yes she had and she was not about to open the door to prove it.

She smiled at the thought of having to show Andrea and took another long drink, her first in many years and it seemed to be going to her head. Also smiling more than she had for a few years. 

Carol looked at the clock and saw she had another 5 mins to wait till it was time to take a shower.

 This past week had been like a full year, 7 days ago she woke up bruised and battered willing for her life to end and tonight she was standing naked covered in hair removal cream, new hair cut, new clothes all thank to Andrea and her boyfriend Merle.

 Merle had taken her to the hospital and got her seen straight away, he was gruff with the way he spoke to the staff demanding that she saw someone straight away. One of the nurses had taken one look at him and asked her if he was the one who had beaten her.

'No Andrea and Merle have saved me' she said. He stood nearby with his back turned while they stitched her head, stitched her lower ear back into place, took x-rays and photos of her back and arms and chest in case she wanted to press charges. Merle quietly paid for everything. Andrea never let go of her hand, so much so that going to the toilet had become a issue.

 Merle had been quietly in the background since they had driven back to Andrea's place. While they had been driving Merle had asked questions of her.

'Where does your husband work?' And 'where does he drink?' and questions about his habits and what sort of car does he drive. Carol at the time didn't think anything of it as she was sleeping a great deal and knocked out on pain killers for the ride.

Carol checked the time again and quietly opened the door and shuffled her way along the hall to the bathroom naked, she could hear Merle's gruff voice from the lounge along with another male voice. Shuffling faster Carol hoped she made it to the bathroom before someone decided to make their way to the hall for whatever reason.

The harsh light of the bathroom flicked on and she turned the heater on and then the shower, not to hot as she didn't want herself to be irritated any more than she was. She made quick work removing the hair and cream from under her arms, groin and legs, she run her hands down her body discovering most of her body was not sore any more. She took the shower nossle off the wall to make sure her bikini area didn't still have any cream left and used a soothing gel to make sure. While she was leaning forward pools of red floated down her newly hair free legs towards the plug hole. For the first time in the past 7 years red rolling towards the plug hole was a good thing.

Knowing that her bikini and surrounding areas were fresh and clean she hooked the shower back up and tipped her head back to start rinsing out her colour.

Emerging from the shower, Carol wiped the mirror clear, looking at herself she couldn't believe how different she looked, gone was the dull starting to grey hair and in its place was a amazing coper red, her eye had opened up and a happy women was looking back at her. If I could take away the yellowing bruise from around her eye. She had promised Andrea she would let her do her make-up and teach her how to do it.

Carol wrapped her body in a lovely thick towel trying to ignore the male voices talking in the flat to make her way back to her room, She stood frozen when the hall door opened and Merle started his way towards the toilet. He looked surprised to see her just standing there in a towel frozen in the spot.

'Lookin' good! ....... Andrea' he called as Carol just continued to stand there frozen.

Andrea skipped past Merle and took Carol by the arm into the spare room. 'Now lets see what nice clothes we have for you to wear, we are going out for dinner, Merle and I have a little surprise for you'


	3. Chapter 3

> this is sort of a flash back to yesterday chapter.

### Chapter Text

Merle and Daryl drove past a house with no lights on, and back up the street again.

'Wait here1' Merle said.

'Where would I go, I don't even know where I am!' countered Daryl.

Daryl was tired. Merle had come home from a road trip with Andrea, the only woman ever to tame his wild brother ranting and raving about a woman who they had to drag to the hospital after her husband had beaten her quite badly. She's like a timid little mouse to scared to go to the hospital, he ranted. Merle was banging around their flat, well mostly Daryl's flat as he spent most of his time at Andrea's anyway.

Merle booted his foot through a pot plant that had been a present from Andrea, it was pretty much dead anyway, Daryl could see that he was going to have to be the one to clean it up, or the house keeper. The Dixon flat was quite a tidy place you wouldn't think so by looking at the brothers both rugged with good looks, both could be charming when required Merle had been a bad boy heading towards the bad side of the track while Daryl had always had his foot on either side.

Merle and Daryl had taken a risk and pooled the little money they had into a successful business, and had a small chain of garages throughout the state, so much so that Merle was able to take the week off with Andrea on her plan to go rescue her high school best friend. Daryl had just cruised without him, their staff was fantastic and hardly ever caused any issues. With managers in every garage the Dixon chain of Garages run like clockwork and people brought their cars, trucks from all over due to the name Dixon.

What Daryl didn't know this morning that his ass had would be dragged on a plane this morning he would now sitting in a rental in the dark outside some guys name Ed's house to have a bit of a 'Chat' with him. Merle come creeping back to the car.

'Not home'.

Daryl and Merle walked into 'The Loaded Hog'. The bar girl smiled at the good looking men, Merle leaned towards her asking for a couple of beers and a bar menu. He thrust one at Daryl. Daryl ordered Wedges with Bacon and hoped he would get a chance to eat them before they got into a bar brawl if this guy Ed was here. All day Daryl had been imagining what this man looked like and how he would look after his face his his fist. All day Daryl had been getting titbits of his few days with Andrea's friend Carol about her abuse for the past 7 years at the hands of this guy Ed. Daryl hadn't met Carol but he was extremely pissed on her behalf that some man thought he could put his hands on any women.

Merle and Daryl had seen abuse as children by their father, both had scars on their backs and scars on their souls, both felt that they were not loveable or worthy of love. Merle now found that love with Andrea and god help anyone who ever hurt her or made her worry. Daryl and Merle both had made a vowel never to treat a women the way his father treated his mother.

Daryl had always been a love them and leave them type of guy having the odd one night stand here and there, after a drunken night on the town, Merle had banged more women than he could even imagine, and then some. Until he met Andrea and she kept him on a short tight leash, but Merle was so in love he liked his leash tight and close.

Merle on the plane this morning had shown him some pictures of Carol that he had taken on his phone with her permission in case the hospital 'Lost' her records. Daryl was shocked and the state of this womens back and head and face. He was shocked at the look on her face like her whole life was over.

Merle had told her Andrea was trying to get her into some nice clothes as he had been pretty down trodden, Merle also quietly said that he had given Andrea the 'Dixon business' credit card to go buy this women anything she needed as she fled her house with a bag of raggy clothes, he also mumbled something that they had given it a workout, not Carol but Andrea had made her buy nice clothes.

Merle also mentioned that Andrea may or maynot have brought a hot pink bra and pantie set on the 'Dixon' credit card. Daryl had just nodded, its not like he was ever going to see the hot pink bra and pantie set. He did hope she had brought Carol some clothes and not just for herself. With his gut turning wondering what else this women had been through and glad that Andrea had the balls to go and basically kidnap her from her home. So this is what led them to this bar in search for Ed.

The brothers stood at the bar neither of them talking eating from the wedges, Merle leaned and worked his charm with the bar lady and asked her if Ed was here tonight. She had a horrible look on her face and pointed to a heavy set man sitting half way down the bar. Daryl picked up his beer and wedges and followed Merle down the bar wondering if he could stop himself by punching him in the face if he just held onto the beer and wedges. Merle walked around him put his had on Eds shoulder.

'Ed just the man I wanted to see'.

Ed looked shocked as Merle took the seat beside him and Daryl put his beer and wedges down on the other side and tried to keep his hands clenched at his side and not on this mans face.

'I want to talk with you about your wife!' said Merle

'So do I,' Stated Daryl


	4. Chapter 4

Ed choked on his beer he was drinking, people didn't usually approach him at the bar, he was known around town as a bit of a bully and rumors were spreading that his wife was missing, and rumour had it she had been seen at the local hospital. Ed was fuming mad that she had been missing for a week. Wait till he got his hands on her.

Daryl run his hand through his hair. He really hoped this wasn't going to end in a fight, he hated fighting and violence with a passion. Merle had worked his magic with a lawyer to get a quick out of marriage for Carol based on abuse. All they needed was Ed to sign the papers. According to Merle he was just there to be muscle, and look intimidating.

Merle was rubbing his hands together. Almost with glee Daryl though as Ed appeared to be sweating, looking around nervous to see if he had any friends at the bar.

  
"I just wanted to have a little chat with you about your wife!" Merle growled lowly so no one else but Daryl and Ed could hear.

Ed's face paled even more, he tried to move but found himself being held in his stool by Daryl.

"I heard you liked knocking people around so we thought we would come give you something a little bigger to have a go at.," Merle stood close beside Ed. "Do you like hitting women? How about you try it on hitting a man?"

"Do you know where that fucken bitch is! That fucken slut is out fucking around again, when I get her home she going to be one sorry bitch," Ed roared, standing up his full height. "She was always a slapper, she had what she had coming to her,"

Merle was stockier and fitter than Ed. Ed was podgy around the middle. Before Merle could do anything Daryl tapped him on the shoulder and as Ed turned around his fist connected with his nose. 'Crack' and then blood was splattering out of his nose. Daryl then planted one in his gut, followed by another to his eye. Daryl knew how to street brawl he was a Dixon after all.

"Asshole!" Daryl growled, dragging him off the ground and slamming him down on his stool again.

"Christ, Daryl, you were just here to look pretty," Merle laughed surprised by his sudden attack on the guy.

Ed went staggering to stay on his stool. Daryl was pumped waiting for Ed to move bouncing on his toes a little waiting for Ed to make a wrong move. Merle handed Ed an envelope. Ed, still holding his face asked what they were. He knew what they were papers dissolving his marriage to Carol. These guys meant  business and he wondered how Carol come into money to pay two goons to come after him. He was going to find her and make her pay.

  
"What the fuck do you think they are, arsehole," Merle growled. "Sign them, before I let him go on your ass again."

"Its broken, I think you broke my fucken nose," Ed cried, not able to stop the tears in his eyes.

Daryl made to have another go at Ed but Ed stumbled backwards and hit the side of the bar. He was doing his best to keep out of Daryl's reach, they knew this type always picking on smaller and weaker people than themselves, people who couldn't defend themselves against a man, these's types of men were very weak. Merle pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to Ed.

"Fucken sign them, and she's not your problem any more, she becomes ours right! You start trying to sniff for her or even breath in her direction, my little bro here's not going to hold back and when he's finished, I am going to have a turn, and then when I am finished I am sure some other arsehole's going to be standing in line for a turn!"

'I'm gonna take your wife and treat her like a princess, your not ever gonna reconsize her, and show her how a real man can make her feel, make love to her the way a real man should,' Daryl told him in a low voice, he was talking out his arse and he knew it, but Ed didn't know that he didn't know Carol much less know he wanted to date Carol or knew anything about her. 'And when I leave her calling my name in bed she's gonna laugh about you and your poddy little gut and flabby dick,'

Ed signed the papers, Daryl nodded in his general direction Merle kept glancing little look at his brother talking about having sex with Carol was the icing on the cake and Ed looked a little sick when he made reference to his small dick that he knew he must of had a small one. Merle took the papers and started walking out of the bar, dragging Daryl with him just in case Daryl decided to plant him again, they had a flight to catch.

As they were leaving the bartender said, "Glad Carol has some strong men looking out for her."

Daryl nodded at the bartender who was smirking loving seeing dirty old Ed get beat down, and followed Merle out into the car lot.

'What the fuck got into you little brother? ' asked Merle.

  
'I don't know, I just remember Dad screaming at mum beating her and wishing I was big enough to help or to stop him,' he said with his head down. He didn't know what come over him talking like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Merle and Daryl knocked quietly on Andrea's door the following night. Andrea reached up to kiss and cuddle Merle, who was a little bashful in-front of Daryl.

  
'Look what I have!' Merle waved the papers in front of her face.

  
'He signed,' gasped Andrea, she knew it was an extreme measure to try push through a quickie divorce, but Merle knew a lawyer who dealt with extreme situations and managed to get it sorted so all Ed had to do was sign. Instead of the papers being sent he had decided that he and Daryl would go and get him to sign.

 'It was all baby Dixon!' laughed Merle, 'He took matters into his own hands and he was to scared not to sign,'

Daryl hung his head and showed Andrea his bruised knuckles and said, 'It wasn't my finest moment he was an arsehole, how is she?'

'She is getting ready to go out with us all tonight to celebrate, but she doesn't know why yet because I didn't know if you would get it done or not. Some of my girlfriends are coming over for a few wines then we will all met down at our local? I think she starting to come out of her shell,'

Andrea looked up at Daryl and Merle as they walked into the lounge. 'Thanks guys for helping me get her some clothes and things,' Andrea rushed, rubbing her hand up and down Merles back, lowering her voice. 'I got something to show you later! I think you'll like it,'

Daryl put his fingers in his ears and mumbled, 'I can't hear you I can't hear you, I'm still here, ummmmmm I think I am going to need that card back before you go buying up everything that Merle likes,'

Daryl turned his heel and headed out to his truck.

  
'Just going to the john,' called Merle after his retreating back

.  
He handed Andrea the papers and said 'A little present for her, and how about a peek at my present?' Trying to look down her top.

  
'Pervert,' Andrea smacked his hand away from the top of her shirt, he laughed and headed off to the toilet, opening the hall door and walking into a towel covered Carol, Her hair was different her bruising was just about gone.

'Lookin good,' he said. She stood there just staring at him and he called 'Andrea!'

Andrea come hoping down the hall took her into her room, Merle washed his hands called out, 'See you tonight Sugar tits! You to Andrea!' chuckling to himself, as he went out to the truck. Tonight was going to be a great night.


	6. Chapter 6

'Just put them on, your not dressing for anyone but you, but nice underwear and bra makes a women feel like a women,' Andrea was pushing Carol hard to get her into some nice clothes.

  
'We are just going for a couple of drinks and something to eat, and I'm not taking you anywhere in those grotty underwear, what if we had an accident or something,' Andrea knew she was forcing the issue but what if they did have a accident or something.

Carol frowned at Andrea, she had on her own underwear. Yeah it was old and grey but it was clean its been through the washer and dryer. She hadn't been able to bring herself the new stuff, Ed still in the back of her mind it was an hard habit to break someone always telling you your not good enough to wear nice clothes or have nice things.

'Would it make you feel better if you knew I didn't pay for it and all this stuff was put on Merles and Baby Dixon's business credit card, and I can't return it on their card they will have to and they don't wanna go into a underwear shop returning underwear.' Carol huffed staring at Andrea, not believing her boyfriend paid for her underwear.

Carol's mouth opened and shut and hissed 'Your boyfriend and his brother brought me clothes and underwear, I am so embarrassed,'

  
Andrea laughed, 'They can afford it, Merles happy to buy you clothes god knows you deserve it and Baby Dixon didn't know he was buying your clothes till yesterday, please just try it, you don't have to take the tags off just put it on,'

Carol looked at the hot pink bra and panties and growled 'Turn around' she pulled off her old stuff and pulled on the hot pink set.

  
'You look smoking hot Carol!' Andrea's voice come from behind her.

  
'Who told you to turn around?' yelped Carol.

Andrea started to laugh and flashed her own bra, 'See we are twin's' and with that she pounced on Carols discarded bra and underwear and her old rag bag of clothes and raced through the house with the ratty clothes so she wouldn't have a choice, she stashed them in her car so Carol would have no choice but to wear the new clothes.

'You fill yours out better' Carol laughed, she felt good, Andrea was good for her, she had a soft spot for the growly Merle who had been her savior and now apparently her bank. Andrea had been quietly building up her confidence over the past week encouraging her that she was a beautiful women and didn't deserve what Ed had done to her for the past 7 years.

'Ok lets do your makeup, and get you dressed,' Andrea was pouncing around her so Carol knew she had no choice but to put on what Andrea had chosen for her to wear tonight. She said nothing as she pulled on a pair of skin tight pants and a long fitting to that hugged her now perky breasts thanks to the hot pink bra and fell to mid thigh.

She sat on the bed and pulled on a pair of knee high boots, Andrea clasped a chunky bracelet around her wrist and put earrings in her ears. She then started clunking around in a big make-up kit. Carol sat while Andrea worked her magic.

'Right come and look,' Andrea dragged Carol into her room and Carol stood looking amazed at her image in the mirror. She nearly didn't know herself.

Carol stood there opening and shutting her mouth. She almost didn't know herself looking back at herself. It wasn't her, she reached out to touch the mirror seeing a bit of herself that had been burnt away when she married Ed, a bit of her that she never thought she would see again. She liked her clothes, she liked everything about how she was dressed, she turned and hugged Andrea not finding the words to say how she felt.

'Told you your smoking, we are going to have to bat the men away tonight!'

  
'I'm not interested in men anymore,Carol stated. She wasn't, she wasn't going to let herself be sucked in again by another man no matter who he was.

  
'What about a fling? Bet its a long time since you've been flung in a sexy hot man way?' Andrea winked at Carol.

  
'Lets just say the last time I had sex with Ed was nearly a year ago, so its been a while, I never had just sex with a man before I got married, and I guess I haven't been in love with Ed since the first time he hit me but I didn't know how to get out!' Carol started to sniff tears looming in her eyes. 'I don't know if I know how to be flung or ever had a one night stand,'

  
'Don't cry you'll ruin your make up and then I will cry and ruin mine,' Andrea started sniffing. 

They went out to the lounge to get ready to meet the friends who were coming to Andrea who were all going out with them. 

'Oh Merle and his brother brought you a present!' Andrea stated.

  
'Oh my god, I am going to owe these guys forever,' grumbled Carol. 

  
'Surprise, they got Ed to sign these, and now if you sign them your no longer married,' Andrea was jumping up and down waving papers in front of her face. Tears started to well up again, Carol couldn't believe that Merle and his brother had gone to get Ed to sign papers.

'Get me a freaken pen!' yelled Carol, she didn't care she needed to sign them quickly as possible, she signed and started jumping up and down on the spot, so excited Ed was gone, ding dong. 

Andrea cracked open another bottle of wine, they were waiting for Andrea's friends to show up, Michonne and Maggie, Carol was buzzing higher than high about her life finally coming back to her, she kept sipping and sipping and drinking, by the time the others got there she was well on her way to being drunk.

'Here take this,' Andrea handed Carol a cell phone, 'My number is programmed in so is Merle's and Baby Dixon's, just in case you get lucky tonight ring me,' she winked.

  
'I'm not going to be men hunting tonight its to soon, and who would look at me,'

Michonne turned and looked at her.

  
'You look so good you better watch the women don't hit on you either,' commented Michonne.

The women all laughed as they stumbled out into the waiting taxi. Andrea press some money into Carols hand. 'Stick that in your bra just in case'. Carol nodded and stuck it in her bra. Happy to go with the flow and enjoy their night.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl opened the door to their flat and flicked on the light, he looked around and could tell their cleaner had been because there was no broken pot plants and the place smelt clean. This is one of the things he loved about having money, being able to afford to have a nice place and clean clothes and a clean bed. Not having to worry about whether a rat had taken a piss on his bed while he was at school. Not having to worry about if he still had a place to sleep at night.

He wasn't that invested in expensive clothes and sheets but loved knowing his he had a drawer full of clean things that he could put on. He loved his King sized bed with clean sheets, he loved being able to walk around without crunching on beer can's. A working shower and no one could take it away or distroy his 'Castle' They owned it, it was theirs.

'Stop day dreaming baby brother, I need a shower I am getting some loving tonight,' Merle told him.

.  
'Stop calling me that, Ima grown arse man, I'm 31 you dick!' growled Daryl flopping on the couch.

Merle always talked to him like that thought he was a kid or something. The joke was getting tired now, calling him baby for 31 years. He wasn't happy as Merle told everyone they met his name was Baby, not Daryl introducing him as Baby. It was fucken embarrassing when they were at the pub and he was talking to a girl or something and Merle would always slip in they all called him Baby so she should too.

'Talking about dick's, baby brother, when are you going to take yours out for a walk again?' Merle laughed like it was the funniest thing he ever said and hmmmed his way down to the shower. He loved leaving Daryl thinking about not getting laid and told him all the time his weiner would fall off because it was fun watching him blush like a school girl.

'Its alright for you Andrea literally fell in your lap and never got out!' Daryl shouted after him. 

Daryl lying on the couch thinking that actually it had been a while since he had taken his dick out for a walk. Giving his balls a scratch, he though about it. He didn't really do the girlfriend thing, he had tried a couple of times but there was usually nothing really keeping him invested in a relationship. The couple of women who had made it past a one night stand were only with him for the money he had not for him. One didn't ever want him to take his shirt off while in the bedroom.

The other only wanted him for his 'golden dick!' her nickname for it and used him as a wallet and a booty call. Coming to him drunk after a girls night, ringing for rides in more ways than one. He never could have a conversation with her. Since then there had been a few drunken tumbles in his truck or their place and he could use his get out of jail free card by climbing out a window or sneaking out the door.

 Merle called out that the shower was free and not to spank the monkey to hard.

'Fuck off' Daryl yelled back. He shed his clothes and climb in the shower. Merle wandered in and out of the bathroom having a shave while Daryl was washing his hair, Talking about Andrea and her friend and the other friends that were meeting tonight.

'So far as I can tell there are going to be 3 single women tonight Daryl why don't you try and tap something?' Merle suggested, he thought that Daryl just needed to get himself a quick fuck and get on with it. Merle was always telling him to fuck something, he wouldn't be surprised to show up home and find a blow up doll in his bed as Merle's idea of a bloody funny joke.

'Christ Merle let me fucken shower, why are you so concerned about my dick! Michonne scares me with that look every time I open my mouth my dick shrivels up, she's a real man eater, I don't even think you could ride that!'. Daryl yelled back at him over the water.

Merle laughed 'What about Maggie and Carol?'

'Fuck off Merle, you already been there with Maggie... and ? I don't even know and she not going to be looking for a man after that arse she been with! Let me wash my dick in peace, man!' Daryl growled out of the shower. Merle  had no shame opening up his shower door to talk to him so they were talking face to face, not through the glass. There was never any privacy when Merle was around, he could be sitting on the john and he would come in to brush his teeth or something.

'What about Maggie's little sister Beth? She might be there,' Merle snickered.

'I don't fuck teenagers Merle, besides incase you haven't noticed she's not that into guys if you know what I mean! That friend Tara is actually not just her girlfriend, she's her _'girlfriend!_ '

'Well fuck me!' Merle laughed, 'How do you know all that'.

Daryl laughed, turning to wash the soap off himself.

'I saw them you know outside Scandels kissing and stuff late one night, I may have watched while waiting for the lights to change!'

Daryl laughed to himself as he finished up in the shower grabbed a towel started drying his hair, looked in the mirror at his face and decided he wasn't going to shave and just go as is. He pulled on some boxers some jeans, belt and a black tee shirt, socks and shoes and sprayed himself so he wouldn't stink in a few hours ad sprayed some aftershave just in case he did end up getting lucky. Opened up his wallet counted the money in there, and as an after thought put two condoms in his wallet. Grabbed his well worn leather jacket and was set.

Merle was pouring them both a drink when he came out to the kitchen. Jack straight up, both brothers sat across from each other looking at the bottle. They were both tired and both in the mood to drink, the good thing about them was they were happy drunks, funny drunks. 

'Called a taxi, not driving,'

Daryl tipped it back and poured another, no one was driving and hey what the hell lets get happy. By the time the Taxi arrived both men were well on their way to being not allowed to enter the pub. They were not staggering but they were also not making good decision. They climbed into the back of the taxi Daryl wondered if it was a good idea to drink as much as he did, he tended not to make good decisions drinking. Often his not good decisions had him climbing out bathroom windows at 2am in the mornings.

They poured themselves into the taxi when it finally arrived. The trip to the pub didn't take long, it was now dark out though. The stars were out, Merle paid the taxi then they started heading inside. Daryl grabbed his back pocket looking for a smoke.

'Hang on, I'm goin ta hava smoke,' Daryl's tongue slipped back into its old way of talking, not the business way he talked to clients but to the redneck way he was brought up. During work hours he worked hard on keeping his speech calm and putting the ends on words to get clients and to make money.

'Met ya inside, look for a gaggle of women falling over me!' Merle laughed.

Daryl laughed, and leaned back against the wall down the side of the pub. It was dark and he was enjoying the buzz he had going though he felt it was stronger than a buzz. He actually thought he really shouldn't have any more to drink for a while. He was quite blitzed to be told. Shocking he tried to count how many shots he had more than 7 he thought.

Daryl could hear someone talking just around the corner from where he was standing he moved slightly and poked his head around the corner, where a women was standing there giving herself a pep talk. Daryl coughed quietly, the women looked up and he saw the most amazing blue eyes looking back at him. She was sexy hot and she was walking around wringing her hands talking to herself, he hoped she wasn't crazy or something.

He coughed a little to let her know he was there and she looked up at him with a surprised look.

'Oh my God! I am so embarrassed! Its been a long time since I have been out, and been drinking and I was just talking myself into having a great time, but I really can't go back in there yet!' She stammered.

Daryl just nodded. Knowing the feeling he didn't like being crowded in the pub. He took in her amazing hair colour, blue smoking eyes and hot body. He had time to have another smoke and look at her for a bit.

'Yeah, I know that feeling!' He looked up at her.

He felt a pull towards her, but instead he put one foot up against the wall and lent back against the wall looking at the sky.

  
'We don't have to go in we can just stand here look at the stars, you know'.

Carol was looking at him and she felt so drunk off her face thanks to her never ending glass of wine that was put in front of  her that all she could do was stare at his amazing eyes, his hair, his tee shirt over his solid shoulders down to his jeans and his belt and....  _get a grip Carol stop looking at him like he's dinner._

'Yeah stars are good!'

Carol turned and tried to back up to the wall like Daryl had and instead backed herself right up into him, her back against his chest, her head under his chin, her butt against his groin,  _oh my god!_  thought Carol  _how did she do that!_  she started to move.

His hand come around to steady her and it was on her hip.

'Oh my god I am so sorry' Carol flustered and tried to move.

'Your good!' Daryl groaned as he held her with one hand in place in front of him, he flicked his smoke away and brought that hand around to meet his other in front of her.  _Get a grip Dixon what are you doing!_

'Si ok?'. He asked pulling her back onto his body. Carol just nodded and leaned back into him feeling his hard chest and stomach against her back. It was like coming home, safe and she felt a little lurch of her stomach.

 _Get a grip Carol what are you doing?_  Carol was giving herself a little pep talk while leaning back against this strange good looking man. She could feel his erection starting to feel hard against her back as he shifted slightly so she couldn't feel it. She put her hands on top of his, he groaned and pulled her tighter and brought his mouth down to the side of her neck.

What are you doing?, what are you doing? Carol thought. _Your having a little encounter in the car park with a complete stranger that you don't even know his name, that's what your doing!_ Carol turned slightly and brought her lips to his and kissed him gently, it had been a long time since she kissed a man. What a man he was, he smelt so good. She kissed him once then again then kept going and didn't stop.

'You wanna go to my house?' Daryl asked after he had been kissing her for a while, he had turned her around so they were face to face and had been making out like sex addicts against the wall. Merle was going to kill him not even making it into the pub.

'ummmm' Carols blue eyes looked into his and nodded.

'Just wait I have to ring a friend and let her know!' Daryl didn't let her go held her close and watched as she pulled a cell phone out of her pink bra and fumbled with it and called her friend.

'Ummmmm hi, its me... ummmmm I met someone ...outside....I just am outside, I'm taking your advice ............ safe yip............ hang on.............'What's your name?' she hissed covering the hand piece, starting to feel a little guilty she didn't even ask his name, she hadn't given hers.

'Daryl!' he whispered against her ear.

  
'Daryl!' Carol said into the phone. 'Ok ............ ok yes I will............. bye!' Daryl tugged the phone off her and helped her put it into her bra copping a feel while he was 'Helping' and they both stumbled off hand in hand to find a taxi.

What they didn't notice was Merle and Andrea both looking out the pub window watching them with mouths wide open.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl intended to only shut his eyes for a moment, waiting for her to come back, lying back on the bed. He had taken his shirt off and lay on his back so she wouldn't see the scars on his back straight away, and be grossed out by them. He had laid back on his bed thinking about the events of the day and about how he had bailed out on his brother who wanted him to meet Andrea's friend.

Merle was never going to let him live it down he was sure.

He was tired, they arrived back today went straight to Andrea's, they hadn't had much sleep last night but a few drinks also He really didn't want to meet the friend, he was still wondering why he reacted the way he did breaking the guys nose, not that he didn't deserve it. But he didn't want to answer any questions about how they got him to sign.

Also to be honest he didn't want to be looked at by Andrea's friends like he was a piece of meat. He knew that they all called him 'The golden dick' and there was a bet on when one of them could bed him. Merle had taken great delight about telling him about the bet the women had on. He also didn't want any of them to win.

He was slowly drifting off when he heard the toilet flush, and taps run, and then nothing.............................

 He woke with a start as he felt presure on his groin and hips and gentle hands running down his stomach. His eyes flew open to connect with blue blue eyes smiling down at him, she was standing by the bed trying to wake him up. She looked a little worried and nervous to come back finding him crashed out.

'Did I wake you?'

Her hands running down his stomach made him suck his breath. She was like a vision in hot pink bra and panties, in the back of his head he could hear Merle talking about hot pink panties, he shook his head to remove his brothers voice as he reached up to bring her down for a kiss.  _Hot pink bra and panties_ run around his head a few times.

'Oh my god!' she called out as he was sucking on one of her nipples through her bra.

She was making quick work on the buttons of his jeans to help ease his straining erection. She put her hands into his pants and felt around his equipment, one of her hands in his pants and the other was on his chest and one of his hands was traveling down the back of her panties and the other thought it would be able to take care of the bra one handed, nope can't he thought and brought his other hand up to unclick it, why are these things so complicated.

Her bra came off, and he got a full mouthful of boob, her her other hand was tugging his jeans down exposing him to her eyes as she glanced down at his dick hard up against his belly. Her mouth was sucking on his neck. He started feeling like he was.........  _Road kill.................. Merle in the shower.................... rotten eggs........................ vomit................._

 _Oh God! oh no please no......... no no no!_ , Daryl came in his boxers all over her hand, he couldn't un think the way his body was reaction to her, and he was spurting all over her hand and his belly.

He looked at her horrified, and she bit her lip and looked like she was trying not to let her face react to anything that just happened.

Daryl lept out of the bed pulling his jeans up and raced to the bathroom, in her drunken state Carol didn't actually know what happened, why he was running out. As he went she saw the old scars across his back and huge tattoo that looked quite sexy, she looked at her hand and wiped it on the sheets and lay back in the bed under the covers preparing to wait him out.

Daryl was in the bathroom feeling like a tool, like a high school boy who just came in his pants after his girlfriend jerked him off. He stepped in the shower to wash himself. Certain that she would be gone before he come back. Daryl wrapped himself in a towel and peeked around the door to see her snuggled down in his bed snoring softly.

What the hell he thought, he went and pulled on a clean pair of boxers walked down to the kitchen to get some water because he was going to have one hell of a hang over, came back and climbed into bed beside her, she hadn't run away, he knew she had seen his back as he raced from the room.

As he settled into the bed she snuggled into him and wrapped herself around him like a cling on. He wasn't used to this, however it felt safe, she felt good, and he would ask her, her name in the morning. With that the room was still slowly spinning as he went off to sleep cuddling a strange women.


	9. Chapter 9

Andrea looked out the pub window with Merle both of them amazed as a drunk Daryl and even drunker Carol poured themselves into a taxi. Merle laughed.

  
'Do you think they know who the other is?' he asked Andrea.

She shook her head, kinda drunk herself because they had been drinking since Carols make over this afternoon. Carol was well on her way too. Daryl would be good for her if they figured out who the other was.

'I'm just wondering how she managed to get outside to hold a conversation, do you think they just walked up to each other and started kissing?' Andrea asked looking at Merle.

'Dunno, maybe Daryl kinda drunk, he had quite a few shots while waiting for the taxi, maybe like 7 or more looks like your girls going to win the golden dick award'

Andrea swatted his arm.

'I told ya ya could look at mine anytime babe!' Merle told her, Andrea rolled her eyes.

  
'Merle I love yours, but half the state has seen yours' she laughed and cuddled into him and turned back to the group, and announced. 'Carol just won the golden dick award!'

A huge cheer went around the group, even from Beth and Tara who were not really into the golden dick but joined in the fun. Everyone banged their hands on the table making a rhythm that half sounded like clapping.

'All right settle down!' Merle told them, 'Its not that big,' 

'How the fuck did she do that, she's never met him, how how how, does she even know that thats the Golden dick?' cried Michonne to Beth, Beth rubbed her arm making a crooning noise, she knew Michonne was kinda into Daryl and followed him around when they were at bars, so far Daryl hadn't even looked her way.

  
'Don't worry I am sure there are plenty more dicks in this bar!' Beth giggled at her joke. 'Look, there are pretty boys over there, go say hello,'

' I don't want a dick, I want the golden dick' she cried.

Everyone laughed at Michonne, she'd put a lot of time into stalking him and even brought a new outfit because she knew he was going to be there tonight. Now he just went home with Carol. Carol who looked like she lost $100 and someone gave her $2. She looked boring and talking to her she was boring. Michonne was annoyed.

'Its not funny!' she said pouring herself another drink.

It had been a funny week for Andrea going on a hunch she had managed to get Carols address by looking up Ed's name on the internet and decided to go on a gut feeling asking Merle to go with her just in case, she promised him lots and lots of motel sex along the way. Merle couldn't say no to Andrea and would follow her anywhere, they set off to go visit Carol.

The morning they arrive at Carols door Andrea was shocked beyond belief at her friends face and body and Merle and her had taken to to the ER. They had taken her back with them and removed her from Ed. Andrea was pleased to see that Carol although frighten of Ed was more than happy for her chance of freedom.

From talking with Carol her love of him died over 5 years ago and was only just surviving for the sake of just surviving. Over the week as the bruising began to fade the old Carol was starting to simmer under the surface. After a couple of wines this afternoon she had convinced her to let her cut her hair, do her eyebrows and trotted off to the bedroom with a couple of tube of hair removal cream.

As the night progressed Carol was getting louder and more confident because of the wine, but no one was more shocked that her when she rang from outside the bar to say she was getting in a taxi with Daryl Dixon. Daryl Dixon, the guy that barely spoke to her even though she had been dating Merle for over 2 years, shy sweet Daryl Dixon.

Andrea couldn't wait to hear what had happen with her after they left the bar. She was confident that Carol would be safe with Daryl and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. In fact she imagined that under his tough exterior he was a pussy cat like Merle just wanting his belly scratched.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Carol felt like her head was going to explode from her body, she felt warm and secure, something was tickling her head. She opened her eyes briefly and saw a very manly stomach. Images of her drunken romp the ended very quickly last night. It ended before it really happened, she was kind of grateful she didn't really do anything she would regret.

She slowly lifted her head and realize she was drooling onto someone's chest, someone with really nice abs, someone who wasn't Ed.

Fuck had she really gone home with a stranger? She felt arms tighten around her as he shifted slightly in the bed, the sheet had slipped down slightly and she caught a wee glimpse of something pretty impressive. The tip sticking out the top of boxers, she knew it was big in her hand but looking at it face to face she was a little scared of it. How would it actually fit. She knew she would be groaning taking that in.  _Get your mind out of the gutter, nice women don't think of things like that!_

Something that made her blush and shut her eyes. Oh my. She moved her head slightly and saw the clock on the dresser it said 7.45am. She felt a pressure in her lower tummy she knew she had to go to the bathroom, she also felt a hand roam across her back. A very gentle hand the belonged to the man with the large dick.

'You's wake?' She heard a mutter from just above her head.

'Yeah, I think I might die soon though if I don't go to the toilet.' Carol whispered.

He grunted and rolled over and got out of bed, held his hand out to her, she blushed at his naked body bar his boxes, he definitely had an erection visible in his boxers, she blushed and looked at the sheets around her realizing she was only wearing her panties. She pulled the sheet up to cover her breast that had caught his eye.

He looked at her and walked over to the back of his door and chucked her a robe.

'Getting something to drink you want?' he asked.

Carol nodded, taking in all his body as he walked away from her down the hall. Carol quickly pulled on his robe and run to the toilet. The wine made a come back so she turned on the shower to drown out the noise. She wanted to die of embarrassment, she cracked a window and bent over the toilet again hoping the noise of the shower was blocking out her sounds. _Oh my god, I am so embarrassed_. She reached for the mouth wash and tipped some into her mouth from a distance. She rinsed and spat it out and tipped more in her mouth and held it there. It was burning.

New day new rules, thought Carol as she looked at her face in the mirror with eye shadow pooling around her face. You are a slut, Ed was right she thought. Going home with a stranger makes you one, no it doesn't it makes you a women who knows what you want, he didn't force himself on you, you wanted him as much as he wanted you. She held the mouth was as long as she could.

She shook her head in the mirror, wiped away the steam on it taking a good hard look at herself. She looked at the shower, she sniffed herself, she could smell bit of wine on her still she decided that she was going to take a shower, it was running so why not. She put the robe on the hook on the back of the door and took off her panties, thinking she would have to take them home in her pocket later and stepped in.

### when Daryl woke and with his arms wrapped around a women he had met the night before. What the heck had he been thinking, he had only been thinking about one thing really. Everything else just seemed to fall into place.

Her hair was tickling his face, he felt her move slightly he held her tighter so she wouldn't get up and leave. He felt safe and secure kinda like coming home. It didn't make any sense. It was a problem, he couldn't quite put his finger on this feeling it was not like what he had ever done before. He felt safe with her, didn't want her to leave.

He had another problem, a morning problem was starting to become apparent, he moved slightly but succeeded in having it staring her her face instead. After the night before with him coming in her hand he was so embarrassed about it he didn't want her even looking in that direction. His boxers were doing little to hide the problem it was nearly poking out the top because they had ridden down during the night.

'Yous awake?' He tried to whisper not to scare her. She said she was, he moved his hands roaming freely over her bare back. He bit back a groan, she shifted slightly and said something about the toilet. He moved in the bed he really didn't want to take his hands off her, it was like her body was made for his hands.

He got out of bed and she looked unsure he found his robe for her to put on and muttered about getting a drink. He walked down the hall and heard the bathroom door close, he smiled to himself, it was funny he hadn't even bothered to put on a shirt. He knew she saw them last night she said nothing about his scars on his back and she hadn't run while he had freaked out and taken off to the bathroom like a teenager. She didn't seem to care.

He went down to have a drink his head pounding, his phone was ringing and he could hear the shower running. She sure didn't have any issues of making herself at home.

'Well well well baby brother what got into you last night?' Merle laughed down the phone.

  
'Nothin' he mumbled certainly nothing what you think. God he would never live it down if Merle or anyone found out he came in his pants.

Merle was on a roll calling him out for taking a women he just met home. Daryl said he was going, told him to remember that he was coming to a BBQ and Andrea's after lunch. Daryl nodded and mumbled he would be there. Merle rambled on about what he needed Daryl to bring.

  
'Text me a list' he argued. 'I'ma busy'. and hung up the phone.

Daryl was standing in the kitchen and needed to use the bathroom, she was apparently in the shower and what the heck Daryl walked down the hall with a bottle of water for her and the need to use the toilet.

He opened the door, and could see her naked form in his shower through the glass, she had her eyes shut head running under the water. He could see some scars on her body. Some nasty looking scars, and some slightly discoloured bruising which seemed to be fading. Daryl wondered if she had had a fall or something.

She looked frighten when he tapped on the glass and indicated the bottle of water, she reached her hand out the door and took it and nodded thanks. Her hands doing little to cover her body and Daryl did little to hide the fact he was looking. He turned his back and used the toilet. This was far to extreme, he would never had done that in front of a women before, but felt she wouldn't be bothered.

He stood looking in the mirror at his face, his unshaven face and wondered why she came with him last night. There were plenty of other good looking men about. He was kinda surprised himself that he hooked up with a women so fast as it really wasn't his thing to do, sometimes, but not often. He could see his blue eyes were tired and blood shot, he begun to brush his teeth.

Man he wanted in that shower with her, he could feel himself getting hard as he was peeking at her in the shower through the mirror,  _I'm such a pervert_ , he smiled to himself, he looked again and could see her blue eyes watching him. She almost had a challenging look in her eyes as if daring him to come in with her.

He dropped his pants to the floor and opened the shower door and stepped inside. She held his gaze and held her arms out to him, he kissed her, minty guess she must have found the mouth wash he thought.

'Ummmmmmmmmmm ........ sorry about last night!' he mumbled at her neck. He wrapped his arms around her. Her arms trailed around him down his back to his arse.

'Thats ok, I was a relief really, I never gone home with a guy before not like that. I don't even know what I am doing I just got out of a really bad marriage and I guess I was just looking about blowing off steam!' she said quickly. 'I'm not looking for anything, or a relationship or anything I need to figure out how to be me!'.

Daryl nodded, guess that's the end of asking for a phone number or something he thought as he began to wash himself and her. Touching her more than he should have he decided that since they were in the shower anyway he would have some enjoyment out of this morning and he slipped down to his knees with one hand behind her pulling her towards his mouth he opened up her mound with his other hand and put his mouth to her clit and started kissing her there.

Having made her lean back against the shower wall she began grinding towards his mouth with her hands in his slightly long hair, she began to pant and groan and start calling out his name he inserted a finger then another sliding them in and out while still sucking on her, 'More' she cried and he inserted a third finger she cried out and arched her back and leaned onto him.

Daryl came up feeling quite proud of his shower business of making her come in his hand and mouth.

  
She said 'Your a very naughty man!' and started stroking him soundly and he was already super turned on from her coming that it only took grinding up and down on her body, sucking her nipple as she was cupping his balls, when he came all over her stomach.

_That's twice now she made him come like a little school boy_.

They finally made it out of the shower and they got dressed and she said she really should start thinking about going home. He asked her if he could drop her off at home, she shook her head, and said she was meeting her friend at the mall, for lunch could he drop her there. Daryl nodded his head drinking in the sight of her dressed in her knee high boots and jeans that were so hot. He had a hard on just looking at her.

They drove to the local mall, she made to get out of the truck and say her goodbyes and nice to meet you when he pulled her towards him and whispered.

  
'I know you don't want anything but if you want something like last night? No strings, it doesn't even have to be sex!' Daryl felt bold as he pulled out her shirt and tucked his business card into her bra, he had written his home number on it already. He held her blue eyes with his and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

'Call me!' There was not doubt in his mind that she got that statement if she wanted sex he would come running.

She got out, smiled and waved him goodbye and walked into the mall. As he was driving away, Daryl apologied to his dick for not actually having a proper outing but it was good enough, and just as he pulled up his drive he realised he had never asked her her name!


	11. Chapter 11

 

Andrea roared up to the front of the mall and see Carol standing outside with a coffee in her hand shielding her eyes from the sun. she was pale and looked a little embarrassed when she saw Andrea pull up. She was shaking her head at Carol and wagging her finger looking at her with a big shit eating grin on her face.

Carol opens the door and climbs in, hung her head in shame.

'Uummmm thanks for coming to get me'. Carol muttered.

Andrea smirked and giggled. 'Did you have fun last night? Why didn't you get baby Dixon to give you a ride home?'

Carol looked at her oddly shaking her head. Andrea glanced at her then back to the road again.

 'I know you put his number in my phone but I didn't think I should ring someone I didn't know to give me a ride home! Especially from another guys house or something! How embarrassing!' Carol mumbled, headache still pounding behind her eyes, hopefully nothing a few hours of sleep wouldn't fix.

'Oh! Ok then so ummmmmm how did you get to the mall then?' Asked Andrea, wondering what was going on, why he didn't give her a ride all the way to Andrea's

'That guy, ummm you know from last night dropped me off, Daryl he was hot but I didn't want him to know where I was staying aright. I didn't want him to think I am some sort of lose women or anything. Anyway I didn't have sex with him!' she sighed.

No she wasn't that women who went with a guy she just met. At least she didn't think so, she wasn't sure what sort of women she was. She didn't know, or want him showing up like a bad smell, he was sexy and cute and did things to her that made her toes curl but that didn't mean she wanted him knowing where she lived.

'Well you do have a glint in your eye, what did you do with him then?' Andrea giggled, 'Did you get his pants off? Please tell me that he got your pants off.'

'Lets just say we both had a lot to drink and leave it at that!' Carol muttered. 'Anyway I won't be seeing him again, he did give me his card but I wont be ringing him. I just out of it with Ed, I need to find a job and a life and pay you all back and get a place to live and..........'

Andrea reached across, 'You have a place to live forever if you want it with me, and even if Merle ever pops the question, I will take you with me like my pet, I won't leave you'

Carol eyes misted up, headache, still feeling sick, guilt and just overwhelming tiredness, she nodded and shifted in her seat, Andrea glanced at her and noticed a pair of panties peeking out of her pocket. Pink panties.

'Well something happened last night because you have your best panties hanging out of your pocket' she laughed. 'Bet your glad now I made you de-hair most places, he wouldn't have been able to find it!'

Carol groaned and put her hands to her face. 'Well yeah he's nice I really like him, he did things that in the 7 years married to Ed has never done, I am also sure if I ever saw him again he could make me come in my panties without even touching me!' she quickly put her hands up to her mouth.

She couldn't believe how disgusting her words sounded. Ed would have backhanded her for ever even thinking such a thing.

'Why are you always talking like that about sex, we shouldn't be talking like this we are ladies!' Carol muttered.

'Nah we are Women and women like sex, lots of it, lots of good sex, remind me to take you to buy you a stash of condoms if your going to keep taking men home from bars! Maybe you should go on the pill or something, Condoms are not always fail proof!' Andrea prattled on.

Andrea snicker, thinking to herself, guess that's why they call him the golden dick, if he could make her come in her panties with a look, but then again so could Merle must run in the family she laughed out loud. 'Well I am pleased he blew away some cobwebs, maybe you should ring him'

'No!!!' shouted Carol, 'I can't do men any more, I need sleep more than anything, please tell me I have time............. Well maybe I will ring him if I ever have an itch to scratch!'

'You have plenty of time, we're here!' Carol and Andrea got out of the car and walked into the house where they were greeted by Merle

'Well well well, if it isn't the little mouse, who lived in a house! You have fun ridin' the......!'

'MERLE' shouted Andrea shaking her head.

'Carol spent the night with a guy thats it, she doesn't plan on seeing him again!' She winked at Merle who quickly caught on.

'What was his name again?' Merle asked.

'Daryl,' Carol muttered. 'I'm going to bed, Merle I am sorry I didn't met your brother last night it was rude of me to go like that'

'Well wait till you meet Baby Dixon he is going to blow your mind' snickered Merle, he turned and went out of the kitchen to go fiddle with the BBQ all the time smirking to himself. Haha Baby brother lets have some fun.

*****************************************************************************************

Carol had woken up thinking about Daryl and basically thought. 'Fuck it!' It wasn't going to go away until she had sex with him. It was like a itch that needed scratching and then after he scratched her itch it would be done.

She pulled his number out and picked up the phone and rung him. It went well it seemed he had stuff on today too and they would meet later.

She hid the card as Andrea banged on her door saying she had half an hour to look beautiful. Carol had a quick shower, and pulled on another new bra set and clothes that were provided by Merle and his brother. Gosh she really must find out his name it really couldn't be 'baby Dixon'.

*****************************************************************************************

 

Daryl wandered around the supermarket scrolling through the list Merle text him. Christ surely he could have got this shit himself. Daryl was frustrated with himself for not pushing for her name this morning. He had a couple of thought, one was to hit the pubs this weekend coming to see if he could find her or at least get her name.

She made him feel things that he never felt before. Pushing the trolley in front of him because he could feel himself going hard just thinking about her. Also the fact she seemed to embrace him scars and all. Her body bore a few also, nothing like he had.

He was throwing bags of chips and bottles of wine into the trolley, went through the list again. Grabbed condoms just in case she did call. God he hoped she would call. He so stupid sometimes.  _Why the fuck did he not ask her name_.

His phone was ringing he was tempted to ignore it knowing Merle would be wanting something else, he said a gruff hello.

'Ummmm hi, its me........ from this morning!' Come the sweetest little voice over the phone.

'Yeah yeah I know, hi, are you ok?' Daryl asked, slightly pleased looking around for a safe place to stop and chat, he was excited she had called.

'Yes, do you want to meet later today, I don't know what it is, but I really want to see you, if that's ok!' Her bold voice come over the phone.  _Fuck yes it was ok with him_.

'Sure should I pick you up or something?' Daryl asked.

'No I have to do something with my friend for a bit then I should be able to get away! Come to your house if that's ok!' She was saying.

'Yeah ok I have to do something with my brother first too. Say 5pm? Meet you there? ' He rattled off his address again.

'Ok bye!' She hung up.

Fuck he still didn't have a name and he had a hard on, still in the supermarket just from talking to her on the phone. He quickly raced around the supermarket throwing in shit that might be on the list to get over to Andrea's and get the fuck out of there. He also stocked up on some wine, condoms and other stuff he thought girls might like.

************************************************

She took a glass of wine off Andrea, Michonne looked around and said to her with a smirk.

'Did you hear someone landed the golden dick last night!' Everyone roared with laughter, except Carol, and Andrea who was glaring at Michonne. Michonne looked a little bitter about it, Carol couldn't understand why she was being so mean to her.

Andrea dragged Michonne off to help her do some stuff that needed doing on the bbq. There was a bang at the door Andrea helped Merle's brother through, with bags and stuff. There was a lot of hello's and Hi Daryl, Baby, Baby Dixon being called out as he walked through with bag's not even looking in her direction. Carol looked once and then twice and then wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

Carol nearly snorted her wine out of her nose when she realised that 'Baby Dixon' was actually 'Daryl Dixon!' He still had his back to her and before Carol could stop herself she had sprinted from the room, feeling so embarrassed about her behaviour.

Seeing the man that made her cum so hard in the shower this morning was the same guy who helped pay for her underwear and clothes she was wearing. Carol was beyond embarrassed. He knew everything about him. AND on top of that she'd basically thrown all her sense out the window when she let him put his mouth on her and let her ride out an orgasm on his mouth and hand.

It was one thing going home with a strange man and letting him make you come so hard in the shower, it was another knowing he was one of the two who beat down Ed and got her divorce, paid for your underwear and her clothes, that was a different story.

She was cursing Merle and Andrea who both knew that she had gone home with him. Fucken bitches laughing at her. Carol was in the process of climbing out the bedroom window when Andrea stalked into her room. Carol had one leg out of the window and one leg inside the window, it was pretty obvious what she was doing.

'What on earth are you doing?' Andrea hissed at her wrapping her hands around her waist, pulling her back through the window. The both tumbled back onto the bed and were having a struggle together on the bed.

'What do you think I am doing, he's going to think I'm a slut! After his money, he brought all this, he's going to think I wanted to fuck him as a way of saying thank you!' Carol hissed. Trying to keep her voice down, she was upset and starting to panic. They were rolling around on the floor pushing at each other and it was nearly getting to the hair pulling stage. 

'That's why Michonne hates me and been rude since she got here, she wants him!' Carol was still growling keeping her voice low.

'Christ Carol he would never touch Michonne, she scares him! Calm down! You like him right?' Carol nodded thinking that she had not long called him up for a bootie call and this was the thing he had to do.  _Arggggghhhhhh!_

  
'Well he likes you, never seen him look so happy as he did coming in here, just told Merle he couldn't stay long something come up! That's you right, did ya call him?'

Carol nodded.

  
'Well whats the fucken problem then! So you climb out the window then what, you going to do that every time he comes here?' Carol shook her head.

'Wait here!' Andrea commanded. She stuck her head out to the hall Carol lay panting on the floor trying to figure out if she had enough time to make a break for it or not, Andrea whistled for Merle. 'Go get Daryl in here, before she climbs out the window!'

Merle smirked and winked at Carol. 'Told ya you would like baby Dixon! Oi Daryl!' He shouted down the hall. Carol could hear Daryl mumbling that he had to go, and didn't have time for this. Merle grabbed Andrea and yanked her out of Carols room. He pulled Daryl up the hall and shoved him into the room.

'Right now you kids sort this shit out ok, Daryl meet Carol, Carol meet Baby Dixon!' He opened his wallet and chucked two condoms on the floor and slammed it shut.

'Now don't come out till you good friends now ok!' Merle said jambing a chair under the handle. Daryl just stood starring at Carol and Carol at Daryl.

'Change of plans then?' Asked Daryl running his hands through his hair, Daryl was surprised to find himself face to face with the mystery women he had met last night. Both their faces burning red.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Carol had her hands over her face, coming face to face with Daryl. Embarrassed and ashamed of her behavior last night going home with him like a slut. God he was going to think she was always like that and Deserved to be beaten by Ed.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Daryl looked at her couldn't believe that the beautiful women in front of him was the same women Merle had shown her pictures of a few days ago. He felt embarrassed that she was going to think he was a man whore, fucking anything in sight.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Daryl held out his hands not really knowing what to say, he chewed on his lip a bit looking at her, waiting for her to be mad at him or do something. He took a chance and stepped towards her. They both stood there feeling like they were not even sure what they should be doing right now. Carol kept looking at his mouth, he kept chewing on his lip and finally he broke the ice talking first.

'Look this is as awkward as fuck! Lets get out of here go for a walk or something!' Daryl said.

Carol nodded, he tried the door Merle had somehow locked him in.

'I was going to climb out the window before they dragged you in here!' she offered as a way of suggesting something to do to get out of the apartment.

Daryl nodded and looked out the window at the drop, they could make it if he went first.

  
'Get a jacket, or something!'

She nodded kinda embarrassed wondering if he knew yet he paid for all her clothes. He wasn't watching her grab a light weight jacket or pick the two condoms up off the floor and shove them in the pocket of her jean's because he was climbing out the window, and had dropped to the ground. He held his hands out to her. She looked out the window at him, he flashed her a little grin.

'Just drop over I can reach you and help ok! I won't let you fall!'

Daryl was chuckling this was fucken crazy teenage shit, climbing out windows with his high school girlfriend or something. He must admit looking at her arse coming out the window his dick was aching against his pants. He made sure that as he helped her down he managed to drag her down the front of his body running some friction over his dick. He couldn't stop the groan.

Grabbing her hand they ducked down the side of the house out to the street, ducking under windows so no one saw them leaving.

  
'What do you want to do? I can hot wire my truck we could go for a drive or something? We could go to the beach, or just walk around the block?' He was still holding her hand taking the opportunity to pull her hard up against his body wrapping his arms around her. He bent down and snagged a kiss which quickly got heated as he leaned up against the side of appartment pulling her to him.

'You know some people might call this fate!' He winked at her.

She was still silent. Bit her lip, looking at him.

'Ok you know......................... what I ...................really want to do' God Carol you really are a slut she thought in her head! 'Ummmm you know................... what I want to do is just ummm I rang you.... god don't make me say it!' Daryl brought his lips down to her kissing her hard pulling her in the direction of his truck.

Daryl suggested they go somewhere to get to know each other without anyone else teasing them and stuff. Lets just run away or something. He managed to jump start his truck and drove back out the drive with Carol in his truck. He had only made it a few blocks when he pulled over answering his phone.

'Fuck off Merle! ' He muttered into his phone, 'Your an arsehole, No I'm not bringing her back! ....... No..................... No. Your a cunt for doing that...................... Yes you fucken are! .........................................I'm taking a few days off work!............. Yes I fucken am!!!!!!! Arse! Fuck you!' Daryl handed Carol the phone, they were parked on the side of the road not far from Andrea's place.

'Yes I'm ok, no he didn't throw me over his shoulders and carry me out I went willingly. I'm fine, Yes............ I don't know we need to talk about this. ...... yes tomorrow probably, ....... I don't know............... well maybe you should have told me this morning who he was.............. right yes, I'll use a condom Mom! Right bye!' Carol hung up the phone.

Merle had rung in a panic realizing they had climbed out the window when they heard Daryl's truck roar off out of the drive. Andrea was going crazy at him for not keeping and eye on him.

Daryl went into his place, she followed him, thinking was it only this morning that she was here. He chucked some clothes in a bag, grabbed a box of condoms, he thought she didn't see but she did, he grabbed a tooth brush and tooth paste. He had suggested on the drive over that they should take two days, decide if they wanted to see each other or date or something, without everyone else putting their two cents in. This is what he was telling her as he scrambled around his house. Trying to beat Andrea and Merle who he knew would be heading this way looking for Carol.

He chucked his bag in the truck grabbed spare keys and wrote 'Fuck you Merle!' On their notice board, for leaving messages. Carol grinned at that wondering if Daryl was passionate about everything else.

He grabbed her hand again. Gave her his spare set of sunglasses, got a bag of chips and a couples of bottles of water and they locked the door and left.

'Ummmm Daryl this is fun and all but I don't have anything to wear, like this is it!' His gaze went down her body, she felt herself flush under his gaze and yes he could probably make her cum just by looking at her. He turned down the road and headed to the mall.

'Get what you need, don't be skimpy neither, I know you got nothing but what Andrea got last week! Get stuff!'

Carol asked where they were going. He shrugged. They walked around the mall before he pulled her into a store, he brought a bag for her to put her clothes in then he dragged her over to the womens department.

  
'What did you pack?' She asked, unsure of what to buy and what she would need, like where the heck were they going.

'Jean's tee shirts, jacket, boxers!' He chewed on his thumb she was just standing there not getting anything. He reached for the back of her pants she squealed and pulled them out looked at the label, and her panties then lifted her shirt looked at her bra and her shirt labels. She was trying to bat his hands away, he then walked around picking stuff out.

'You want to try anything on?' She shook her head he actually had done a better job than her at picking out clothes although he brought way more than she needed. Including a couple of Jackets. They would fit, she was a standard size for clothes, everything fitted if it was in that size.

'Get shoes! Socks' He commanded her She gathered them up he took it over to pay. She was shocked at the total he didn't bat an eyelid. Ed would have beaten her for a week for spending that on clothes. Carol watched him as he looked around the store then at her, he didn't seem to be worried at all about the money he just spent, not including the money he spent last week.

She trailed behind him, still unsure until he got to the underwear shore he walked in and looked over his shoulder at her and winked with a smirk on his face, too damn sexy. He started picking up sets of underwear looking at the tags then holding it up for her to look at, he had good taste that was for sure.

  
'You need to try this shit on?' He asked her holding up a bra and pantie set she shook her head, he walked around like he owned the store picking up scraps of lace and bra's like he did it all the time. Maybe he did Carol began to worry. Glancing up at him as he put more over his arm. He also brought sensible underwear but a hot pink teddy and panties set caught his eye, 'You wear this?'

She looked at him knowing the question was actually 'Will you wear this for me?' she gave him a slight nod, she wondered if he didn't feel too at home in the underwear shop, it must have shown on her face.

'Don't worry haven't done this before for no one, brought underwear you know. Haven't had a girlfriend really either buying this stuff its fun though. Will I get to see it?' Daryl looked her in the eye, Carol chewed her lip, and he managed to sneak a kiss in the store. She nodded and smiled at him, for him he could talk her into wearing a chicken suit she was sure.

He even picked out pj's as well, gathering his horde to him he got to the check out. The women behind the counter looked over him suggestively. Carol glared as her, put her hand in Daryl's back pocket claiming him. Just a little bit jealous.

They headed out to his truck to see Merles truck coming in the back of the car park, they hadn't seen them yet. They chucked everything in the back seat and Daryl roared out of the car park!

 

Carol just shook her head as they were driving out of the car park. What was going on between Merle and Daryl. For some reason he was really mad at him, but he was driving calmly and smirking to himself.

He glanced at Carol, 'He's just pissed because he's not in control of what we are doing, Andrea will be riding his arse!'

'What do you mean?' Carol said, 'I told them I chose to go with you,'

'He's pissed also cos he though he would get to play a little game with me today, her too, we busted out like a couple of teens, now she thinks I holding you against your will or something!' He looked at her answering her unasked questions.

'You wana come with me? Yes or No?' Daryl asked. Carol was kinda still sitting in the truck shocked with the events of the day watching the side of the road and buildings they were passing, they were heading out of town. Daryl fished his phone out of his pocket handed it to her.

'Ring her and tell her what you want!................................. I will do whatever you wana k!' Daryl muttered. Glancing in his back mirror as red and blue lights flashed in his rare view mirror.

'FUCKEN CUNT!' Pulling over to the side of the road and a cop car pulled up behind him. Two cops got out walking towards the car, Daryl wound down his window.

  
'That fucker call you!' He grumbled out the window, the cop nodded and indicated that he should get out and follow him. Daryl patted Carols leg and hopped out of the truck following him down the road a little.

Carol looked out her window at the other cop who was smiling at her, he indicated or her to wind her window down by knocking on the window.

  
'Hi, Rick, Rick Grimes, are you ok?'

Carol nodded.

'Ummmm you haven't been taken against your will?'

Carol shook her head.

'You wana get out come talk over here?'

Carol got out, looked up to where Daryl was standing talking to the other cop. He had lit a smoke and sat down on the embankment on the side of the road. He looked relaxed and extremely sexy. Looking at him sitting there totally relaxed on the side of the road not worried about the cops at all in fact he seemed to be sharing a joke with the other cop.

Carol looked at the cop called Rick Grimes, 'What's going on? Why did you pull us over?'

  
'Andrea rang in a panic that Daryl had kidnapped a friend of hers!' Rick stated rubbing his hand over his jaw. 'So are you kidnapped? Do you want to go with Daryl?'

'Yeah, they locked us in the bedroom to talk because last night... ummm.... yeah we climbed out the window and hot wired his truck!' Carol giggled realizing how bizarre it sounded just over a week ago she was being beaten by Ed, now she was being questioned by the police, about running away or a dirty few days with a total stranger.

'I talked to her on the phone, told her I was ok! I want to go with him!'

Rick was looking at her smiling because Daryl Dixon he knew never usually chased women and he would never drag a women of with him on.......... well this looked like a dirty weekend.

Carol looked over at Daryl he gave her a nod, she felt weak at the knees. He was so hot, she would jump him right now if she could. Almost as he was reading her mind he adjusted himself in his pants staring at her. Gave her a wink.

'Aright I going to talk to Shane!'

Carol slipped around him walked over and sat down beside Daryl. He put his hand on her leg and gave it a rub. Leaned in and gave her a kiss. With his smoke gone he pulled her wrist so she now sat facing him on his lap! On the side of the highway on the embankment with the flashing lights of the police car and cars racing past he pulled her into him to kiss her.

Carol was slightly embarrassed but figured no one knew her or wouldn't see much as they were passing fast. He had a huge erection inside his jeans he groaned as he sort some friction to calm it. His mouth found her neck kissing her. She run her hands up under his shirt and began unbuttoning it. _Had she lost her freaken mind, what the heck was she doing!_ His hands were up under her shirt one hand squeezing her breast one hand trailing over her arse. She pull back and looked him in the eye.

'What are we doing, look where we are!' He chuckled pulled her close again and looked over her shoulder.

Carol followed his gaze as Merle and Andrea come walking up behind the cop car, taking in the scene with Carol on Daryl's lap. His hands on her arse. Carol tried to move when Andrea came up, she was crying. She gave her a hug.

'Whats wrong? You told me to ring him? I told you I was ok!' Carol asked.

  
'Him, told me Daryl probably threw you over his shoulders to take you away, you were probably kicking and screaming. Then told me Daryl probably forced you to say that. Then he told me what Daryl did to Ed!' Andrea cried. Merle stood by looking sheepish maybe he had taken his wee joke with Andrea a step too far.

'Merle is being a dick! I like Daryl, whats not to like! He is smoking hot, look at him! Christ I nearly had sex with him on the embankment with Rick and Shane watching!' Carol snorted.

'He is a bit of a hot mess isn't he. So have you seen the golden dick?' Andrea whispered in her ear?

'I may have seen it!' Carol whispered back.

'Ummmm what did he do to Ed?' Carol asked.

'Apparently beat Ed down at the bar they found him at and forced him to sign the papers!' Andrea stated. Carol looked at her in surprise, Daryl didn't even know her and he took on Ed for her. There is a whole side to Daryl she had no idea about. She shook her head.

'Why are you guys running away for why you just leave like that?' Andrea asked looking at her. 'I was only teasing you guys so was Merle you know it was harmless!'

'I really not sure he said something about seeing if there is something there between us and checking it out without anyone being around teasing him!' Carol stated. 'I don't know Andrea, this time 10 days ago I didn't think I would be alive still, and last night I bumped into him my whole body felt like it was on fire. I felt like I never felt ever! Who knows? Maybe he feels the same as I do! Like I feel on fire when he looks at me!'

'Ok, go find out!' Andrea whistled for Merle, everyone said their goodbyes and Carol climbed back in the truck with Daryl. He was seated doing up his shirt before indicating and driving off.

'Where are we going?' Carol asked Daryl, he winked at her.

  
'I have an idea!' He pulled off the off ramp and appeared to be heading towards the airport. Carol's hands went to her mouth.

'Your joking where are we going?' She asked him.

'Don't know lets see where the next planes going? Figured this whole thing is crazy, so lets take crazy one next step!' Daryl chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Daryl had also managed to buy her a bag at the store, he suggested she shove what she wanted to take with her. Carol started going through the bag amazed at what he brought. She threw stuff in that could be mixed and matched, bra's and panties. She was packing her bags in the back of his truck with him almost harassing her by touching her back side as she was bending over trying to get clothes into the bag to take away.

He took her hand and led her inside the airport. It was quite busy and she was a bit overwhelmed about what or where he had plans to go. In the end she just held onto him and followed him through, he seemed to know where he was going. They looked around and found the bookings desk.

'Where do you want to go?' He whispered to her guiding her to the desk. She pulled his hand and said the only place she didn't want to go was the city she come from. He nodded. There was no way they were going to go there. No way would he risk upsetting her at all.

She stood beside him thinking this was the most craziest thing she had ever done. Jumping out the window and running off like a teenager with her boyfriend. Carol hadn't really been on holiday or gone anywhere during her marriage to Ed, even being in the airport was a bit overwhelming for her. In the end he took charge and picked a destination, it didn't really matter where they were going to go his intention was to have her naked for the next few days, and feed her room service.

He managed to get flights to New York, and before she knew where she was she was being pushed through to first class on the plane. This was almost mind blowing for Carol. She had only been on a plane a few times never since being married to Ed. Daryl looked at her said nothing to her knowing he might be feeling a bit overwhelmed about everything. He put their bags through and held her hands, their tickets, double checked he had his wallet. He gave her a quick kiss.

'You ready?' He asked her.

'I think so,' she whispered following his lead as he started to walk down the tunnels to the plane.

'You ok with flying I never asked? You want to get off we can, we haven't left the terminal or anything they haven't shut the doors?' Daryl whispered into Carols ear. She looked really pale he didn't know if he was bullying her into it or did she really want to go.

'I'm ok, my ex never wanted to take me anywhere or I've only been on a plane a few times!' She whispered back as he helped her to her seat. Daryl open and closed his fists frustrated that her ex had done so many things to her. He rolled his neck a little then held out his hand for her to put hers into his.

'Lets just enjoy it. When we get there, we can find a hotel and find out if we like each other or if we just want to fuck each others brains out!' He whispered into her ear. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him as one of his hands trailed up her leg and the other snaked around her neck pulling her into a kiss.

'Your ex is a cunt I don't want to talk about him right now, can we talk about him later when I have room to walk about?' Daryl asked her. Carol nodded. Thinking there would be nothing worse than being mad locked in here. She knew he'd come into contact with Ed already and she wasn't about to start a big conversation about him in the plane, not in first class. She half turned on her side, she leaned in to kiss him.

The plane taxi down the run way. Daryl held her hand as it took off. Carol couldn't believe how tired she was, had it only been this morning that both discovered who each other was? Had she really gone home with him yesterday. Less than 24 hours,  _What the fuck are you doing?_

She really didn't know what the heck she was doing. Was she just blown away by his charm and good looks or was it something else. She could tell the stewardess found him attractive and was flirting with him in front of her even though she was sitting there holding his hand , what a bitch thought Carol. She pulled him close and kissed him on the mouth claiming him right in front of her.

Daryl smirked and kissed her back. Carol cuddled in to his strong embrace and tried to sleep the rest of their 6 hour flight.

Having landed in New York Daryl took Carols hand as they made their way to pick up their bags. He looked at her gave her a grin.

'Lets find somewhere to stay then go explore or we could have a snooze?' He said. Carol just nodded happy just to follow him. She was trying to still all her emotions that were rising in her throat like bile. All the what if. What if he dumped her or they had a fight and left her there, so far away from Andrea and she couldn't get home. He was watching her face.

'I'm not going to leave ya here if things don't work out, don't worry I'm not that much of a prick!' He stated, Carol nodded giving him a small smile tightening her grip on his had followed him out to find a waiting taxi.

******************************************************************

Carol wandered around the hotel room having never seen anything like it. A massive bed, even if they didn't like each other she was sure there could be ten people lying side by side the whole way across. She also was itching to try the big huge tub in the bathroom, Daryl plonked their bags down looked around and stretched. He lay down on the bed and flicked on the tv on the wall across from the bed.

'You can have a bath if you wana, I don't care, you don't have to ask! I can see you keep staring at it!' He stated not even looking at her. 'Come here first!'

  
Carol walked towards the bed, he snaked his hand out grabbing at her wrist yanking her down on top of him, kissing her hard on the mouth.

'Don't want ya to be scared to do anything or say anything, do what you please, this is sposed to be fun. If you want to sit in the tub eating every meal I don't care. But I want you to be happy, right now you looking like you can't look at me or talk to me!' Daryl stated, Carol nodded looking around, fully aware he was underneath him, and his hands were running down her back to her arse.

'Its just that, um I never been anywhere like this! Never been on a holiday or anything ever while I was married, I'm just a bit nervous!' Carol whispered into his mouth. 'I'm just a bit scared really!'

  
'Ya scared of me?' Daryl asked. Carol shook her head. 'Well your two choices are to go have a bath and relax or go home?'

Carol gave a nervous giggle and tried to climb off him, he flipped her on the bed so she was under him. 'So beautiful!' He whispered into her neck leaving his mark on her he rolled her off the bed to her feet and took her by the hand to the tub.


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl was lying down on the bed thinking, Carol was nervous as hell he wasn't sure how they should play this, it was getting late, he rolled off the bed and half pushed the bathroom door open seeing a pair of legs sticking out of the bath.

'I wanna take a shower you mind, I mean  you seen it all before,' he asked her.

He was a little cocky, wondering if she would let him. He waiting he could almost hear her brain ticking over. She was skittish and he knew why, he pushed the door open. Walked in and looked at her in the bath, she attempted to cover herself and he leaned up against the wall, sliding down so he could just see her head sticking out the top of the bath.

'I'm not gonna make ya do nothing you don't want to do,' he finally said after they had been staring at each other for a few minutes.

'I know................................ I'm just nervous,'

'What do you want to do, eat here or out? We could order a movie or we could go out look at the night life?' Daryl asked her.

'I don't know what do  you want to do?' Carol asked him.

He shook his head, 'No you, not what I want to do, are you tired or what?'

'I'm................ tired,' she whispered.

He shut his eyes, she was trying to people please by doing what he wanted without worrying about herself. He really didn't know what to do now, he knew how it'd been for her, he'd seen the photos but right now  he was crushing like mad on the women and she couldn't decide if she should go out or stay in or let him shower or not.

'Tell you what, the weekends all on you, I do nothing unless you ask me to, no............ kissing, no touching, fuck I won't even shower unless you tell me too,'

She looked at him, she squinted her eyes looking at him.

'Why?'

'Cos..................... I know what its like to be so scared your going to make a mistake and get a beating, my old man was a real peach but I ain't that scared kid no more,  so if you want something or anything you tell me, except maybe if I gotta use the john!'

'So nothing?' Carol looked at him, he nodded, 'Ok, its ok if you want to shower, then we order food?'

'Its your show Carol, I'm not doing anything without you asking me too, that includes ........................................ you know,' he let his gaze trail down her body.

She watched him shower, she climbed out of the tub wrapping herself in a towel, brushed her teeth, then she pulled on one of the fluffy robes supplied. He climbed out of the shower dried, walked into the bedroom.

'You want me to dress or ?' 

'You can put a robe on, or whatever your comfortable in,' she told him. she was tucked up in bed and flicking through the tv channels, she had the menu on her lap looking to see what they could order for dinner. She saw him in a robe standing there looking at the tv, then at her. He was just standing there staring at her and the big bed waiting. 

'What?' Carol looked at him.

'Nothing,'

She kept flicking through the menu's until she felt his gaze still on her, and saw him give a little shiver still standing wrapped in his robe.

'Look I know your leading this thing, but can I turn the heat up, its going to be cold standing here all night,' Daryl finally said, she looked at him and her face flamed.

'I'm sorry, I just thought you would get into bed,' she looked at him.

'I told you, I'm your...................... servant, I'm not getting into bed or anything unless you ask me,'

'Daryl please get into bed and cuddle up, but you can turn the heat up, New York's chilly,' Carol pulled back the sheets in the bed for him to get in. She ordered a movie for them to watch. 'Ring down and order me.........' she pointed to three things and then more on the desert menu, 'I'm hungry, order what you want,' she told him.

After he put through the order they both stared at the tv lying back on pillows taking sneaky glances at each other, Carol seemed to be trying to work it out. Daryl was trying to keep his urges under control as her robe kept giving him a little peep show of the curve of her breasts. He was thankful when the knock at the door come so he could get out of bed to go tip the room service and bring food over to the bed. They were going to  have a in bed picnic by the looks of things.

'I've never done this since I was a kid............... I wouldn't dared eat in the bed before,' Carol lifted her eyes up, he nodded knowing what she meant. He spread the trays on the bed and they sat cross legged eating off all the plates taking sneaky glances at each other. When they were done, they left the desert on the trolley, he put the plates away and climbed back into the bed. He was surprised when Carol lifted  his arm and she snuggled into  his side, wrapping his arm's around her. He looked down at her, she got it, what ever she wanted he wasn't going to push her until she was ready.

His dick had a mind of its own and he tried to do a stock take in his mind to take his mind off it and the fact she was naked under her robe, what she looked like naked in the bath. His own robe was falling half open, when she slipped her hand tentatively through the gap in his robe to touch his skin she felt the goosebumps shivering. She took that as a good sign, but now she knew if she wanted something to happen she was going to have to take the lead unless she asked him too.

How do you do that Carol wondered, she could tell he was hard by her arm half across it, she leaned in closer and kissed his neck, he tilted his neck a little so she could get better access to it, still his eyes were on the screen. He was going to make her do it or she would have to ask him.

'Daryl?'

'Mhhhhhhmmm' 

'Will you................... can you?'

'Can I what?' his voice was low and gentle, husky even.

'Can you........................... touch me?' she whispered.

'I am touching you, tell me how you want me too?'

He looked down at her and she had no doubt she was wanting him to make love to her.

'Touch me............... gently, ................ make......................... ummmmmmmmmmmm ' she was motified about what she was asking and finally she took his hand and put it on her breast and pulled him on his side, pushing his other hand between her legs, 'touch me, make..................................... love to me?'

He nodded moving into kiss her softly, his fingers rolling a nipple and his other stroking her between her legs, 'Just tell me what you want and how you want it,'

She nodded kissing him back, she become very bold instructing him over the period of the next hour of her wants and needs. He let her drive it, he kinda liked it having her verbalize what she wanted.

'

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

3 days later Carol walked back into Andrea'a flat and through the lounge into the room she had. Daryl dropped her off and she wanted to sleep. They had spent basically 3 days in bed sleeping, eating, having sex. They went out walking looking around the city. There was something there aright. What it was they didn't know, but they knew they liked each other and for now that was enough. She liked him and he liked her. Without anyone else putting in their two cents worth to annoy them or pass judgement.

It was pretty quick and fast, Carol was still getting over leaving her marriage and although Daryl didn't want to push her to fast he knew she was the one. He just had to convince her that it would be ok, they would be ok. They just needed to chill out a little about everything and have some fun together, he promised her a job with no strings attached until she either found something she wanted to do or decided she didn't mind it. It was up to her.

No promises, no real deals of what would be happening tomorrow. They were together and that was enough. He was extremely sexy and she couldn't help feel the physical pull towards him. She dumped her clothes he had brought her on the bed, going through them taking the dirty ones to the wash. She passed a mirror and looked at the women looking back at her. A totally different women to the one who was with Ed.

She knew in her heart she could ring Daryl at a moments notice and he would come to her if she wanted him to. He was infatuated with her as she was with him. She couldn't get enough of him. He was quiet and sometimes just sat there saying nothing but holding his arm around her. He told her she could work in the offices if she wanted, to earn her own money or what ever, he didn't care.

It was amazing for Carol to be with someone who really didn't care what she did. Or what she said, or asked for. He didn't bat an eye lid when she described something that she liked him doing to her. Carol imagined he would care if she went out with another guy, but he seemed to want her to be happy. He made her happy, she really enjoyed getting to know him.

Carol loaded up the washing machine admiring her pretty clothes, when she heard the front door open and close, Andrea was shuffling through the apartment, calling out her name because she saw her bag on the table.

'In here! Laundry!' Carol called out.

Andrea come walking in and gave Carol a hug.

'Soooooooo.................... where you been?' Andrea asked.

'New York!' Carol told her.

'Really, are you joking, thought you would have gone a couple of towns over he really wanted to get out of dodge!' Andrea said.

'Yeah he didn't want anyone to interrupt us and make fun, I guess!' Carol blushed checking labels on clothes before just shoving them all in the machine.

'This is new?' Andrea held up a black lacey bra by the shoulder strap. Carol blushed again.

'So Daryl brought you some new clothes? Interesting! Where is he?' 

'Work I guess, he dropped me off about half an hour ago!' Carol told her, turning the machine on and walking through to the kitchen and turning on the jug to make a coffee. Andrea trailed along behind her wanting details about everything, did they go out to eat, where did they stay. Anything that Carol would tell her.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl got cat calls as he walked into the head office of the garages, walking past everyone he took a small bow and kept walking. He found Merle sitting behind a desk trying to figure accounts out.

'Bout fucken time you showed up areshole! Thought I was going to have to start doing this all myself!' Merle growled at Daryl, Daryl just nodded and walked across to the smoko room to pour himself a coffee. Merle shifted from the chair and Daryl sat down. There was papers everywhere, it really did look like Merle was trying to work it all out and do Daryl's job for  him because he didn't answer his calls nor tell him exactly when he would be home.

'Tell me what is what then?' Daryl asked him. Merle quickly showed him things that needed to be paid and what cars were being done. Andrea hadn't been able to keep on top of it all. It was closing time and Daryl and Merle were going to be there for a few more hours just to make a dint in some of the paper work for all the garages. Andrea had done payroll and that was all she had done today.

Merle was behind his desk tapping away on working out how many parts were needed in each garage. He was working a spread sheet, he was moving fast through the parts list, it was his baby which he took care of, he knew it like the back of his hand. With both of them being away a few day to get Ed to sign the paperwork then Daryl taking off with Carol for three days, they fallen behind.

Daryl took care of the accounts and paid all the bills, Daryl's eyes were sore as he wrote yet another cheque out. It was a painful process, looking at each account checking it against each bill charged then filling it in on his computer then writing by hand a cheque to the company that needed paid. It was slowly starting to send him insane, he glanced at the time it was only 6.30pm.

He had spent the past 3 days having sex with Carol and he was still as horny as hell. He rubbed the the back of his head.

'I'm just about done Merle I can't do these numbers without making a mistake!' Daryl stood up and stretched. Merle was looking at his cell phone, checking.

'Yeah OK, I'm going to Andrea's for dinner! What are you doing?' Merle asked him. They hadn't yet spoken about what had happened with Carol yet and Daryl wasn't sure what he was doing, they had made no plan to see each other again. He didn't know if he should just show up with Merle if she would like that or not

'Not sure?' Daryl muttered, he would love to go see Carol but wasn't sure if he was allowed to just show up to see her with Merle or not.

They had discussed lots of things but they didn't cover the dropping in part. Daryl was hungry and Andrea was a good cook.

'Ring her and see if they have enough for me?' Daryl told him in the end. Merle nodded knowing that Daryl wanted him to ring Andrea to ask her to ask Carol if he was allowed to come too. Merle took his cell phone out to the smoko room.

'Hey babe! Baby D wants to know if Miss C would be upset if he comes for dinner too?....... Yeah, see ya soon!' Merle found out all he needed to know in 20 seconds.

'You staying the night there?' Daryl asked Merle as they were walking out of the garage. Daryl locked the door behind him.

'Yeah! You?' Merle asked him. Daryl hummmm not knowing the answer yet.

'We will just take my truck then!' Daryl told him. He climbed in and sniffed he could still smell Carols perfume. Merle climb in and together they drove off to Andrea place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carol sat bolt upright off the couch, 'What do you mean you invited Daryl for dinner!'

Carol was still coming to terms that she had just come back from a dirty, very dirty weekend with a basically random stranger she had picked up at the bar. She was feeling disgusted with herself with her behaviour, Ed words running around in her head. She tried to block him out, but she could hear his word taunting her, teasing her. 

She took off to her bedroom to look at herself in the mirror to give herself a bit of a pep talk that Ed's words were not true, she was a nice person and deserved to be happy, it wasn't working tonight. She couldn't fake it. She couldn't fake that she was happy and be smiling in front of Merle and Daryl when in fact she felt the opposite tonight. Yes she like Daryl but she couldn't stop thinking, her brain wouldn't stop.

In the end she pleaded headache and was on the verge of tears so Andrea believed that she was sick and not that she was scared to face Daryl now she had a moment to think about what she had done. Her face was pale and she was trying not to dry heave, she had gotten herself that worked up about everything. She just needed time to think.

God she hadn't even been away two weeks and already she was having sex with someone else. Not that she had been having sex with Ed but really. Everyone of Andrea's friends already must think badly of her. Ugh. _Everyone was going to think she was such a slut._

Carol took a quick shower and climbed into her bed and pulled the the blanket up over her head and willed sleep to come. Sleep must have come because she felt her bed dip as someone climbed into her bed. She woke with a start reaching around the bed to try and figure out what was going on it was pitch black and the clock said it was after 10pm.

In her sleep she could smell him, his smell coming through her senses. She rolled towards him unable to stop herself. He bent his head and kissed her softly. His arms wrapped around her pulling her to him so she was hard against him.

'Are you ok?' He asked.

Carol just nodded and rested her head against his chest, he wrapped his arm's around her. His chest was bare and he was in his boxers, she could taste beer on his lips. She was a little worried about how much he had been drinking but thought actually she was safe with him, she had been with him before when he had been drinking and he had been ok. In fact he was a pussycat.

'Andrea said you felt a bit sick!' Daryl asked her.

'Yeah, headache!' Carol muttered it was kinda true with all the thoughts running through her head lately it was giving her a headache. 

'You need anything? Drink? Pain meds? Sex?' Daryl asked her. He knew that having orgasm was a great way to get rid of a headache. 

'Ummm actually I need to go to the toilet, I can get a drink.' Carol whispered. Carol moved out of the bed and Daryl lay there waiting for him to come back and cuddle back into him. He wasn't much of a sleep in each others arms, but he could get used to sleeping with her in his arms.

Carol come back, he could tell she had brushed her teeth, he bent down and kissed her again. He really loved kissing her, it really turned him on having his mouth on hers, and how her body responded to his body.

'I thought maybe you were hiding from me? But when I peeked in you were snoring in here!' Daryl whispered. Carol nodded, she couldn't believe it that she went to sleep so quickly.

'I was hiding, but I do have a headache, I just didn't know what was going on, I got embarrassed so I went to sleep instead!' Carol whispered to him.

Daryl pulled her close and kissed her hard, his hands were wandering everywhere. Truth was she was a bit unsure about facing him again, she got home and all this Ed stuff come floating through her head that Daryl only wanted her for sex and she was a stupid slut for sleeping and going with him after knowing him 4 days.

'Told ya not to worry about stupid stuff!' Daryl groaned as he rolled her on top of him and enjoyed having her weight dominating him.

Carol woke up around 4am with the feelings of her legs had been cut off. She to move around in the bed, and untangle herself from his limbs. He kept trying to reach for her in the bed, she managed to slip out and sneak off to the bathroom. She brought herself a drink back to the bed thinking she was feeling a bit dry. She slipped back under the covers and snuggled down to go back to sleep.

Daryl was almost on top of her in his sleep. Reaching out and pulling her to him. She noticed his breathing started to change as he pulled her hard against him and snuggled into her neck. His breath hot against her neck.

'Morning!' He whispered against her neck.

'Hey!' She whispered back, he was leaning in to kiss her, he  lifted his head to look at the time and sighed.

'I have to go to work later, got lots of work to do to catch up!' He whispered to her.

'Did I keep you from your job?' Carol asked him

'Babe I can do what the fuck I want!' He answered with a gravely voice, thinking about going back to sleep, he was starting to get morning hard on as she was hard against him, he pulled her in harder against him.

'What?' She whispered wondering what he meant.

'I can do what the fuck I want, Merle and me we own it! We can work what hours we want!'

'I know you own it!' Carol whispered.

'Well if I want to work 3 day's I can, if I want to go in at night and do stuff I can if I want to!' Daryl told her, lifting his head again looking around the room, it was too fucken early to be having a chat about work.

'Really?'

'Yeah I do some stuff on the floor not as much as I used to, we run lots of work shops now I try hit them all every week, you know drop in make sure everyone doing what they are supposed to be doing!' He moved his hands down her body and one of the snaked around and started squeezing her breast, he run his finger tip round and round her nipple until it was hard and straining against the palm of his hand. He then moved his hand to the other nipple. His other hand was seeking somewhere warm. He run his fingers down her slit and spread it with his fingers finding her clit to touch.

'What are you doing?' Carol groaned.

'What the fuck you think I am doing?' He whispered against her neck beginning to lick and suck there.

'Daryl again?'

'Yes, your fucken hot!' He moved himself slightly rubbing her clit leaning down to suck her nipple. She was groaning and almost panting against him he moved her so she was on top of him, he loved it when she was on top and dominating him. It drove him wild watching her slide herself up and down on him. It was hot. He loved watching her breasts move up and down as she did the work and he could watch and admire her.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

He made her come with him to work the next morning he told her he was going to give her a job and he was, they needed a runner. Basically someone who drove around the different work shops and dropping off any parts or dealing with any issues that needed to be deal with right then and there with phone support of either Merle or Daryl.

 Dropping off parts was a big part, if one shop didn't have a part it was up to her to get it there from the main shop which was the best equipped shop, or to go to the parts place and pick it up.

Carol stood in the office looking at Daryl as he showed her a map of the different shops that were dotted around the place. They were all within a 1 1/2 hour drive in all directions. She looked a little freaked about what she was actually doing. He gave her a cell phone. Telling her that messages would come through that and she should gather up supplies check in with the two nearest shops in case they needed anything before heading out.

The truck she would be driving was fully equipped with random stuff. Daryl looked at her outfit taking in her dress and shoes. 

'You need to change, your not going into work shops dressed like that!' Daryl muttered, she looked far to sexy to go out and about looking like that. Looking at her was getting him hot and bothered. Sending her out to visit all the guys around the different work shops looking hot wasn't going to happen. 

'What?' Carol asked.

'Well for a start, I don't want the guys perving at ya in ya sexy dress, also, if something drops on your foot it will break, you need to be wearing boots!' Daryl told her. He moved going towards the door.

'Daryl you let me come here when you knew it was against the rules for me to be in a dress and theses shoes!' Carol growled at him.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!' In fact Daryl had enjoyed showing her off to all the men on the floor. He planned it, Carol didn't know it but she was smoking hot. He looked her up and down his eyes finally resting on her boobs. 'I'm very very sorry Carol!' He was anything but very very sorry about anything he'd done. In fact watching her dress and walk around had been the high light of his day.

'No your not!' Carol growled at him.  'Get me some boots then!'

'K' Daryl adjusted himself in his pants as he watched her butt going down the stairs before him. He knew all the men in the work shop were watching her. Merle lifted his head up from the desk in the office down the hall where he was doing some work with Andrea. Giving them a wave. 

 Daryl showed her the parts room, gave her a ipad so she could look up what different parts were. Gave her a master key for every workshop and some cash for anything that needed. He showed her how to fill up the truck a the little gas pump in the yard. He was completely turned on watching her fill up the large truck standing there in a dress and heels with sunglasses on. He knew he had to get her out of that dress before the young mechanic's at another garage saw her and tried to steal her off him.

Daryl knew Carol didn't know how hot she was but she would soon find out if she went out like that and the guys started asking her out. He wasn't normally the jealous type but he was starting to rethink the letting her wear the dress to the shop. 

'I'm going to work with you today ok' Daryl told her. 'Let you know how things work. I will take you around!' He was also to thinking that he could also let them all know that she was with him rather than let them all hit on her as she went around. Yeah that was a plan.

'How about we go back and get you out of that dress?' Daryl suggested, his eyes were suggesting something else not just changing her clothes. He hoped to slowly help her undress. Find something new to wear. It might take ages and she could stand there in her underwear while he gave her things to try on and off.

'Don't even think about it, I can't believe you did this too me. You know I have jean or something else to wear!' Carol told him.

She pushed her sunglasses down and pushed him out of the way not so gently as she hooked up the gas pump, recapped the tank and moved to climb into the cab of the truck. She knew she was going to flash him as she climbed up but she didn't care. She reaved it up and barely waited for him to get his arse in the front seat of the cab with her, she adjusted her mirrors and looked around, then drove slowly out of the workshop onto the road.

She said not a word as she drove back to Andrea's. She unlocked the flat and went to her room pulling her dress off over her head walking to the drawers in her panties and bra. Daryl had followed her and leaned against the door frame and watched as she pulled on jeans and pulled a cute top over her head. He still thought she looked too hot to go out around the garages. He wondered if he could talk her into wearing a paper bag over her head or something.

She pointed to a pair of boots that were new, he nodded saying they were fine for her to wear.

'Am I dressed ok now Daryl or will I be required to change again today because you forgot to tell me something?' Carol asked him.

'You look good!' He stated.

'No I need to be wearing gumboots or a trench coat?' Carol stared at him, he shook his head. He knew she was annoyed. 'Clown nose,'

To be honest he was still getting over the two times they had sex before they went to the garage. She had asked if she was ok dressed like that and he had just mumbled it was fine. He had been too busy staring at her arse and legs to use his brain. He knew he had a smirk on his face that he was trying to get rid of, but she looked smoking hot even when she was mad.

'Told ya I'm sorry, I was distracted this morning, I'm really really sorry,' Daryl stated, he got distracted a lot looking at her he noticed.

'Ok lets go!'' Carol told him moving to go past him.

'We good?' Daryl asked.

'Good, just please tell me things, how do I know what to wear to a garage!' Carol muttered.

Honestly if her head had actually been in the game she should have worked it out herself, she felt like a idiot wearing these sorts of clothes anyway. She had been stuck at home hidden for such a long time that all of a sudden making decisions without being told what to do and how to do it was challenging due to the fact she basically had gone no where since she got married.

'Well not high heels!' Daryl told her, pulling her to him and rubbing himself on her like he was marking her with his sent. He had his arms around her, face in her neck rubbing up against her. She gave him that look that told him to back off.

'Lets go, show me what I have to do to earn money to pay you back for these clothes!' Carol told him.

'Your paying me back, just not with money!' Daryl stated following her down the hall out to the truck. 

Carol started driving out of town with Daryl pointing out landmarks that would help her, she pulled over trying to figure out where she was on the map. She would be doing this by herself tomorrow she didn't want him helping because he wouldn't be with her everyday. Daryl was sitting there chewing on his nail trying to stop from correcting her while she was running her finger down the map the wrong way.

'What?' She asked him, he reached over and turned the map around and pointed to where they were on the map and run his finger down the road they should head towards, not saying a word. Carol looked at it, put the map on her knees indicated, looked around and drove in that direction knowing it was killing him not to say something.

It was odd for her to spend time with a guy that she liked who was completely different to Ed. She couldn't believe she only knew him for less than a week. It seemed to her that they were in time with each other. She also knew he probably was feeling the same way as her, one thing had been bugging her.

'So Daryl, Why does everyone call you 'The Golden Dick?' Carol shot him a sideways glance with a smirk.

Daryl coughed and looked out the window.

'Why do you think?' He muttered, his face flamed, he scratched his face and chewed on his finger. Smirking out the window. Round one to her. Putting him in his place for not telling her what she shouldn't wear in the garage. She had just managed to embarrass him and he knew that she would hold onto it till he told her. or someone else did.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Are you kidding me right now?' Carol asked Daryl both of them standing on the side of the road and Carol was holding a jack. Swinging it a little, she wanted to plant him one also with it. He was being a pain, trying to prove a point. Daryl was standing there with his hands on his hips and a twisted little smile on his face.

'No, you should be able to change one, what if you get stranded somewhere?' He asked her.

'I'll ring you,' She told him. He shook his head and pointed to the tyre, Carol rolled her eyes at him. He was determined that she should change it and she wasn't going to.

'And if your like 2 hours away, and its getting dark?' Daryl took her hand and stepped her closer to the truck. 'Babe if you get a flat you need to know how to change it.'

'Can't I just call road side rescue?' Carol asked him.

'And make me the laughing joke of the area, when one of my work trucks rings up to get a tyre changed,' Daryl laughed. 

'But....' Carol started. Daryl stood there shaking his head.

'Just try, you put the brace thing under there and turn this.' Daryl bent her over so she could see under the truck. Carol leaned over but couldn't see where he was pointing, she stood up and looked at him. It wasn't working she couldn't see what she was doing.

'You might need to get on your knees,' He smirked. 

'Your enjoying this arn't you?' Carol bent down and got on her knees feeling the stones dig into her to try and fit the jack under the truck. She fiddled and shoved until she thought she got it where it was meant to be. She looked up at him seeing that look on his face.

'I might be,' He told her biting his lip watching her.

'Well fine, so I twist this?' Carol pointed to the crank bit sticking out.

' Yes now kick it to make sure its steady and not going to come down.' Daryl kicked out with his foot towards the jack.

'Kick it?'

'Yeah really hard,' Daryl told her.

'No I will hurt my foot,' Carol crossed her arms and looked at the jack and down to her boots on her feet.

'Not in those boots, you need to make sure the truck won't come down while your changing a tyre.' Daryl gestured to the size of the truck.

'You know, your not very nice,' Carol complained.

'Change the tyre, now you need to get the spare out of the back,' he went around the back of the truck and showed here where the tyre was when she unbolted it she could barely lift it.

'Are you just going to stand there and watch me lift it?' Carol complained.

'Yes'

'I can't,' She really couldn't it was too big and heavy. 'Help me/'

'How you going to do it if your alone and no one will stop?'

'Like this,' Carol lifted her top and flashed him, Daryl's eyes fell to the sexy bra she was wearing and he raised an eyebrow. He blushed and looked around to see if any passerby's had seen her flash him.

'You better not,' He told her, stepping closer almost in a warning. Carol looked at him and did it again. He drew his breath in and shook his head.

'Help me change the tyre please? Seriously I'm going to break something,' Carol asked him. 

Daryl finally relented and moved quickly fixing the tyre for her. Standing up and wiping his hands on a rag.

'So how are you going to thank me?' He stepped towards her, she stepped past him and into the cab of the truck.

'I'll think of something, hurry up we haven't got all day.' She told him. Daryl grumbled something unintelligent and climbed into the passenger seat.

'So tell me, these mechanic's we are going to see, they would change my tyre if I flashed them right?' Carol teased him. Daryl looked at her and shook his head.

'Not if they value their lives.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl and Carol moved their way around the garages, Daryl was having second thoughts about having her work for him. She was too cute smiling friendly at everyone. Daryl was sure some guys had asked her out so he made a move to start letting them know she was with him.

No one seemed surprised that Daryl was taking her around the garages, Daryl often popped in to check up on everything more than Merle. Surprise visits often were the way things got fixed or staff got fired on the spot. One time he found a couple of dudes doing drugs in the bathroom while they should be working, once two guys having sex on the job. He didn't care who did what at home but in the work place they shouldn't be doing that. He was very clear when he employed people what he expected.

He didn't muck around, 3 strikes your gone. They didn't want to put their reputation on the line so some dudes could fuck in the bathroom on their time. Off site on their lunch break they could do what they liked.

Carol was talking to one of the office girls talking about things that were not related to the job. He knew he had to stake his claim. Axel the manager of the garage they were in was beginning to hit on her asking her if she wanted a coffee, Carol smiled and nodded she would. Axel was flirting with her and Daryl didn't think she knew he was cracking onto her because he didn't think she would do that in front of him. The fact she barely raised her eyes away from the women she was talking to comfirmed this to Daryl.

Then again they only been together for 6 days, how well did he know her. He started flicking through some paper work in the corner of the office to see if anything needed his attention. He moved away to give her some space to get to know a few of the staff without the boss hanging around.

'Thankyou, but ummmm I'm dating someone,' Carol told him. Carol hit off a date, looking over towards him to make sure that was ok, she didn't know if he wanted the workers to know she was dating the boss or not. 

'What he doesn't know wont hurt surely, just dinner?' He prodded a little. Axel flashed her a winning smile, Carol looked around catching Daryl's help because she didn't know how else to say no. She also was a little socially awkward due to not mixing well with others due to her marriage with Ed she was homebound most of the time

'She's dating me, so I will know,' Daryl growled from the corner of the room where he was looking at some paper work. He looked back down to his paper work and Axel had the decency to look embarrassed. 

'You were quick off the mark Daryl,' Axel told him, Daryl just nodded.

'Ummm not really, she Andrea's best friend,' Daryl told him. 

'Andrea now she's a vision of beauty,' Axel stated, Daryl let out a chuckle.

'Don't you go saying that to Merle now will you Axel, he might not be as mild mannered as me if you hit on his girl,' Daryl told him, Axel nodded and bid them goodbye as they headed out of the office. They soon made their way around all the garages, Carol was yawning as they left the garage, Daryl said he would drive her now.

'You wana stop for dinner?' he asked her as they climbed into the truck that was parked in the car park of the garage. Carol slid over putting a kiss on his cheek, and nodded, he pulled her in for a hug. 'You tired?' He was worried, it hadn't been long since Ed had beat her, he knew she would be tired easily.

'Kinda, dinner sounds great but so does bed,' She told him.

'Wana come to mine for the night after dinner?' he asked her.

'I've got no clothes,'

'I'll lend you a tee shirt, there might be something of Andrea's there a pair of track pants,' Daryl nodded. He drove to a dinner where they sat eating burgers, not talking just looking at each other. He hadn't driven far after dinner when he looked to see she was sleeping. Pulling up outside the garage he woke her so they could swap to his truck, then headed to his house


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going to time jump about a month.

Carol was enjoying her new job, she was meeting new friends all the time. She enjoyed driving the biggish truck and she got to sing away to all her favourite tunes all day long. Carol was getting her life back on track. She did see Daryl every morning but they had slowed down a little. Not getting into a relationship to heavy to quickly. He was actually dating her. Really old time courting her and she loved it.

He asked her out on dates, he didn't just expect sex at the end of the night. He was giving her time to learn to be her own person again. She met him every morning in the office for a quick kiss and cuddle over coffee at his desk. She was loving life. She was only going out a couple nights a week with him and usually only on one night out of the weekend and the other night she went and did something with her newly acquired girlfriends that she had gotten to know through Andrea.

It wasn't something that either of them thought about but Andrea suggested it to Daryl at work one morning that they were spending a lot of time together and Carol had been in a pretty big controlling relationship. She still needed time to learn to be herself again without having to deal with a full blown relationship with someone. Daryl thought about it over the day and talked to Carol about it. They put in a few rules for each other. Carol was in charge of the relationship. He could have Saturday nights to date plan. Carol would plan Tuesday nights and if they wanted too they could do something or hang out on Thursday night until such time that they were ok with changing it a little.

So now they were sitting in a small cafe drinking coffee talking to each other. Daryl still hadn't blabbed about why they called him 'Golden Dick,' and every date she asked him about it, he found it amusing. He was sure Andrea had blabbed and she already knew why they called him that. Spend any amount of time with him they would figure it out. But then Carol had a pretty wicked sense of humour that she did love to talk about his dick a lot. A real lot, he had created a monster in that reguard she wanted him a great deal and they had been breaking some of Andrea's rules by having quickies all over the show.

Now they were sitting across from each other, Daryl yawned, he couldn't help it, it was Saturday night and he was yawning like a tired old man. Anyone would think he should be in a rocking chair with his pipe and slippers. Carol looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

'Don't tell me the golden dick's tired?'

'Geeze give it a rest, I'm not going to tell you,' He knew she was having another dig about his nickname and he wasn't going to tell her.

'Should I ask Michonne?'

'She doesn't know anyway,'

'Is it because everything your dick touches turns to gold?'

'What do you think? Is your pussy golden?' She couldn't help but giggle at his comment. He got her back real quick.

Carol shook her head, 'But then I should get a mirror and check,'

'You let me know if you get a mirror out to look up there right?'

'Now I know they are talking about your dick,' Carol told him, his face flamed, 'It is because everything your dick touches turns to gold or they call you the golden dick because your dick's big or everyone wants to ride it?'

'You want to ride it?' Daryl asked her trying to embarrass her a little to throw her off the scent of the fact she was onto it. He knew she was into it, she was almost always on it but she still blushed like mad when ever they talked about having sex. She couldn't quite bring herself to talk dirty to  him but if she started it, she would blush like mad and get the giggles. 

'Don't be disgusting, I don't do things like that,' she told him, he gave a low chuckle, finished his coffee and glanced at her.

'Do you want to go to my house or your's and see if you want to ride the Golden Dick?' he asked her. 

She gave him a half nod. He knew she would. He'd been away for 3 days working and tonight was the first time they had spent any time together since he got home. He wanted to race around to see her that morning but he waited for a few hours following the plan to wait until their date. They had spent the evening at the cafe, making it through a few hours of small talk when they all wanted to do was tear her clothes off.

He took her hand walking outside. She met him at the restaurant and he had ridden his bike. She glanced down at his worn jeans. They molded his arse. He handed her a soft leather jacket to put on to ride passenger on his bike. He pulled on his own, leaned in and gave her the kiss he'd been wanting too since he arrived. He pulled her close, she could feel all of her body reacting to his. 

'Come on, let me do your helmet,' he told her, he helped her get it on and did it up under her chin. She stood waiting for him to do his own. He swung his leg over the bike and held out his hand to her to get her onto the the bike. He started it up and she wrapped her arms around him tight, snuggled into his back as he drove off down the road. He went a different way to what she was expecting, following the road up high above town before coming to a small look out. The ride was thrilling to her and now the way he was looking at her after he pulled off his helmet looking at her.

'We are not doing it on your bike,' she growled at him as he tried to get his hands into the back of her pants. She giggled because she still had her helmet on. She didn't know how to get it off, he undid it for her. Carol met his kiss, put her hand on his chest as he made a move to take things further on the bike. She took his hand and they walked over to the railing to look at the view. They made out some more. Then he pulled her quietly back to the bike to put helmets back on to go back to spend the night at his house. He had sent Merle off to Andrea's so they could hang out there all day Sunday if they wanted too. He didn't want to feel rushed with the thoughts of Merle coming home in the middle of them doing stuff. 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this little story just took a little turn I wasn't expecting. Damn fingers.

Carol had been living the dream, dating Daryl, living with Andrea when the big whammy happened that made her feel like she was out of control again. It had been four months since she met Daryl, four months since her whole life had changed and now it was changing again. Daryl was refusing to speak to her, everything was going crazy again, she felt like she just needed to crawl into bed for a month.

Merle asked Andrea to marry him, not only that he brought them the apartment that was attached in the same apartment blocks that he lived in with Daryl. Carol tried to show how excited she was for Andrea, and she was really happy for her friend because it was clear to everyone Merle and Andrea were head over heels soul mates for each other. Now Carol didn't know what to do. She felt like she had a constant lump in her throat that she just couldn't swallow down, the tears just fell freely.

Andrea invited her to come live with them, Daryl had said nothing about Andrea moving out, nothing about the fact that she had been invited to live with them. He certainly didn't offer her to move in with him or anything like that, one thing she did know she couldn't afford to stay where she was alone. In the end she found herself a little bedsit in a big house that she could afford to live in alone. One bedroom with a bathroom attached. It was a dump, she looked around it and felt a bit sad about the end of a nice time with Andrea. 

She couldn't help but wonder if things were cooling with Daryl to, he hadn't been over the past few night, also he'd said nothing about Andrea moving out. She hadn't said anything about moving out of the flat. She didn't want to invite herself to come stay with him and she didn't want to crash in on Merle and Andrea in their new place. Not if things were this awkward with Daryl right now. She had brought herself a car a few weeks ago. Daryl had told her she could use the work one as long as she wanted but she used all her spare cash she had saved to buy herself a car. She was so proud of it, something she had earned herself.

Daryl had checked it over for her, put new tyres on it and new break pads, told her he would give it a tune up and it would be fine. She'd kissed him to thank him, offered money to pay the tyres and he waved her cash away telling her to keep it, new tyres would make him feel better. She did catch him going over it with a fine tooth comb when she drove back into the car park the next day after she'd been out all day. She had nearly been asleep on her feet. She knew she couldnt' keep up with her job much longer, she needed to start looking for something else. The hours they had her working was too much, she couldn't drive all day long without being so tired. She was barely eating dinner before falling asleep on the couch when she got home. 

Moving day come. Merle had movers come and pack up Andrea's flat. Carol packed up her few belongings, her clothes. Andrea gave her the bed and Merle helped her load her stuff into the small trailer to shift out of the appartment. She asked about Daryl and Merle looked at her with a funny look telling her that he was out of town. He looked at her like she should have known. She didn't like to tell him she hadn't talked to Daryl in a few days. She'd been busy with Andrea.

Merle looked around the room that she was renting, he went straight out and brought a dead bolt for the door and new latches for the windows. He had three extra locks on the door and helped her set the bed up, the small  tv and everything. He looked at her again, 'Does Daryl know you are moving in here?'

'He .... he hasn't really been talking to me, he been...... I guess he's dumping me but doesn't know how to go about it,' Carol put on a brave face to Merle, Merle chewed his lip a little looking at her. 'We kinda had a disagreement about something, and yeah!'

'I don't think its that bad is it?'

'You tell me he talked to me last week when I brought my car and put new tyres on and everything then hasn't ..... he cancelled our date on Saturday, I saw him 3 times at the office and he hasn't been going out of his way to be friendly, so I think that's pretty clear,' Carol tried to will the water to stay out of her eyes, 'He's um, he's backing off,'

'I think you have the wrong end of the stick or something,' Merle looked a little bewildered, 'You coming to the housewarming?'

'I might, I'm really tired and want to sort this place out for a bit,' Carol lied, she really wanted to go to bed and cry.

Merle nodded, 'Keep your door locked, is the phone on?' 

'Phone's on, water and everything, I even have food for a week,' she teased him a little he was acting like an over bearing older brother. 

She let him out and locked the door behind him, opened the window and looked out watching him walk out to the car, he looked up and waved she waved back to him. She set about making the bed. She looked around her dump, she blinked back her tears wondering what was going to happen now. She run her hand over her stomach, over the slight bump that was there, the bump Daryl refused to acknowledge or talk about when she told him she was carrying his baby.

He shut off, looked at her like she was lying to him or something. He backed right off. He had told her in no uncertain terms he didn't want to be a father and he would be no good at it so she most well go off and find someone else or what ever, she'd lied, he'd barely talked to her in three weeks, apart from the car when she begged him to look at it for her, he looked frustrated about it, she made him do it and he was beyond annoyed with her. He showed it on his face when he saw her. He didn't know she wasn't showing up for work on Monday, she had a new job, working shift work waitress and another part time job as a secretary for  a firm in town for a few hours a day. He could stick it, if he wanted out she wasn't going to parade her growing stomach around him any longer and put up with his stares.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to get to this all day, its been running around my head for a few days, I think I banged up my wrist and it was my excuse for a 4 hour nap in the middle of the day. lol

Carol woke up and it was nearly dark, she could tell by the darkening sky, her stomach rumbled and a wave a nausea washed over her. She knew she had to go along to the kitchen. It was a shared house,  but it had one big old farm style kitchen, they all shared it. There were 5 other people in the house including the man who rented it to her. He was the reason she did rent the room. He was a gentle giant going by the name of Tyreese, she gathered some food from her fridge she had in the room, a fry pan and plate thinking to head down and make herself an omelette.

She pushed open the door to the kitchen and 5 pairs of eyes turned to look at her. She almost backed out.

'We wondered if you were going to come down to the kitchen or not,' a huge red head looked at her he handed her a filled plate of food. 'We kept you some, its still hot,' Carol quickly put her own stuff down on the bench and accepted the plate. 'Don't be shy, I'm Abraham, that's Tyreese, you would or met him, Rick Grimes he's new, Tara and that is Tyreese's sister Sasha, welcome to the house of rejects, all of us are single and are here because, we been dumped or marriage has fallen apart or something like that,'

'Rejects? I'll fit right in then,' Carol said quietly, 'Hi, Carol,'

She looked around the people in the kitchen her eyes fell on Rick Grimes, she thought she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't quite place him. Tara patted the seat beside her telling her to take a load off and have something to eat. Carol took the seat and looked around the table. They were a interesting combination of people. Abe seemed to be still standing eating from his plate while he was watching something cooking in the oven.

'Carol do you like apple pie?' Abe asked her.

'Yeah, I do,' Carol felt a bit over whelmed at the kind words and they were all smiling at her. They all let her eat without asking a great deal of questions or why she moved. They talked around her but at the same time they included her. They managed to do it effortlessly. Carol relaxed a little, she found out a great deal about the other 5. She found out just by listening that Rick wife had cheated on him and he'd left, he had a son that he had over every second weekend also he had him a few nights a weeks for dinner. 

Tara had been dating a girl who gave her the flick to go to collage, Ty and Sasha were brother and sister. Abe had according to Ty been hitting about his league with a hot girlfriend who'd moved on to his smarter more caring friend who was no longer his friend. Sasha was just chilling, working and had no back story, she said she wasn't interested in guys at the moment. She was trying to find herself.

Carol picked at her dinner, eating more than she had in a few days. She tried to keep up with the way everyone was talking amongst each other, Abe pulled a apple pie out of the oven to put it on the top of the oven  to cool down and he sat back down at the table and began to eat what was left on his plate. Rick was looking at Carol.

'So who wants to come down to the pub tonight?' Tyreese asked. 

There was yes and no's, Carol shook her head, Rick Grimes said, 'We can't we promised to go to Merle Dixon's house warming, that's going to be a party and a half,' Carol recognized him now, he was a friend of Daryl's she felt glad that he didn't seem to recognize her. She was glad that she didn't have to explain to him why she moved out of Andrea's and what was going on with Daryl. Carol flicked her eyes around. She might know Tara because she had dated a sister of one of Andrea's friends. None of them seemed to know who she was and she was glad about it.

Carol tried to wave away that she was tired and she didn't want to go. Tara wouldn't hear of it and Sasha had said that she'd heard one of the Dixon brothers was single and a hottie, Carol glanced at her wondering where she heard that.

'When did you hear that?' Carol asked her.

'Down at the bar on Saturday night, he was there apparently talked to Tyreese told him he was out of a relationship,' Sasha told her, 'Do you know him?'

'Yeah..... yeah I know him, good luck,' Carol felt sick, she didn't want to believe it. He'd broken her date and gone to the bar telling someone he was single before he even told her they had officially broken up. He been avoiding her all week, not text back when she'd tried to ask him over to talk about it he wasn't even replying. 'Have fun,'

Carol went back to her room after she thanked them for inviting her to the party with them but she didn't want to go. She wanted to rip Sasha's head off for even thinking about trying to hit on Daryl. She wanted to rip his head off also for telling people he was single. She sat on the edge of her bed for a long time, she heard her house mates calling out goodnight and she watched out the window while they left in Rick's car to go to Merle's. 

She had had 4 texts from Andrea asking her to come over. She had a phone call from Merle checking that she was ok. She assured Merle that she was ok. Merle asked her if she would please come over so he could relax knowing she was safe. She talked to him a few minutes on the phone telling him that she heard Daryl told someone he was single and available. Merle swore into the phone but told her she better be there within the half hour or he would be coming to get her.

Eventually Carol agreed and went about getting dressed to go to the party that she didn't want to go too. She looked through her clothes finally trying to do up her jean's they didn't fit, even as she lay on her back she couldnt do them up, she tried to do up a skirt. Nothing worked. She found a hair tie and made a make shift loop through the button hole and button. She looked for a shirt to cover up her expanding belly and her jean's that were parting company from each other.

She looked at her face in the mirror and put on some makeup, putting on a great deal more than she had been wearing around Daryl. He never said anything but she knew he got a little jealous when she was all done up going around the garages, so at work she had kept her make up to minimum but when they went out she normally glammed up a bit more. She knew he liked the way she looked with or without make up. If he was there she knew it would make him look if she was done up a lot more than going to work. 

She painted her face up, pushed her boobs up that there were now plenty off, she grabbed her jacket, and went down the stairs locking the house and walking to her car. Fuck him, Fuck Daryl, if he didn't want her or their baby there was no reason why she should have to avoid her best friend and Merle. Merle and her had become good friends. She started her car to go, stopping on her way to go buy a bottle of wine to give to Andrea, she knew she didn't have too, she wanted to give her something for the house but it would have to wait until she had some more money.

Daryl saw her, he saw her enter, he had a bottle of beer in his hand and was hanging out in the dark out in the court yard trying to avoid everyone. He'd just got back home after a shit three days. Andrea had said Carol wasn't coming, Merle had dropped the bomb shell on him that she wasn't moving in with them. He'd asked Merle repeatedly where she moved too. Merle told him to ring her and ask her where she was himself, Daryl had just gone out sulking outside.

He watched from afar, checking her out. He could tell she done herself up. He watched her talking with the red head, laughing, giggling about something he said. He knew she didn't even know he was there, she hadn't been outside. He'd been talking to a girl named Sasha, she all but thrown her panties at him to get his attention, he wasn't interested. The only one he was interested in had just put her hand on Rick Grimes arm to tell him something. He watched her drink a glass of juice then when his brother pushed a bottle of beer on her he could see her trying to decline it that when he walked inside taking the bottle from his brother.

'She said she ain't drinking! She's pregnant!' he hissed at his brother, Rick stepped back from Carol quickly. Carol looked at him like he had two heads, she was embarrassed. She felt like ever single eye in the party were looking at her, at him. He told her he didn't want her now he was making sure everyone knew she was pregnant and he was the father. The beer stood on the bench where Daryl had put it she wasn't going to drink it, she just wasn't going about announcing she was pregnant. She didn't know what to say, she just spun around moving out of the room to go back to her place, she walked down the path, she could feel him coming behind her, 'Carol wait!'

She turned about and looked at him, 'What? Did you forget to say something else to embarrass me? Did you feel like you needed to stamp me so I would be alone forever, since you tossed me aside because you got me pregnant?'

'Its not like that,'

'It isn't? You told Tyreese you were single, I get it that you don't want to be a dad but..... you can't just tell me you want to break up, I'll be ok on my own, I have good friends, Andrea, Merle, I'm making new friends, you want out, I get it but ......... you don't have to ruin me because you can't handle it Daryl, you can't just toss me aside, I won't put up with that from you, so I'm breaking up with you,'

He just stood there watching her unlock her car, start it and drive off before he could even say anything. He was a arsehole, he knew it. Now everyone knew it.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is going to explore where Daryl went for the few days.

Daryl didn't bother going back to the party, he was too pissed off, he didn't get a chance to explain. He wanted to talk with her but when she come in he just was jealous and stayed outside. He could see she was popular and had made friends with people he didn't really know, he also didn't like the way the red head was looking at her like she was something tasty he wouldn't mind trying. He wanted to tell them all to piss off but he'd barely spoken to her since she dropped the news she was pregnant and he was going to be a father. He couldn't be one, what if he ended up like his old man was the first thought that run through his head when she told him.

He was fuming when he headed back towards his apartment, he noticed Rick Grimes had come out behind him as Carol drove off he run after her car as it hit the corner stopping at the stop sign he banged on the back of it, she stopped and he slipped into the passenger side of the car. Daryl watched as she kept going with one of his mates in the car with her. He was a fucken arse and now all his friends knew it. It been a rough week, telling her he didn't want to be involved was a knee jerk reaction, he meant to tell her tonight he changed his mind but when he got back she'd move out and left.

He'd tried to convince himself he wasn't head over heels for her, even telling a stranger at a bar he was single and looking to get laid, it all been a fucken lie from the moment he'd saw her. He really didn't even know how to fix it, if she would even let him fix it, he'd been so mean to her, making her feel that way he could see it on her face when she told him she was letting him go. She had some pride and he knew she wouldn't contact him again, or try see him. She probably blocked his number by now. He hoped that she would at least talk to him if he explained what he was so scared of. 

Now she gone off with Rick and he still didn't know where she was living. He'd upset her by announcing her pregnancy to the whole party, he went back down to his apartment where he went and checked the spare bedroom. His life was pretty much fucked now. Carol was mad at him because he didnt return any of her calls or text messages for the past few days, he should have just text her back asking her to move in with him instead he just shut her out in his mind it meant he didn't have to think about it. Think about the fact she was having his baby or think about her face when she tried to put on a brave face when he said he didn't want anything to do with the baby, he didn't want it. She just stood there with her damn head held high and nodded, turned about and left him standing there looking like a fool. He didn't even give her a ride home by the time he thought about it she was getting into a cab. Date night ruined because she thought he might be a little excited like her that they were having an unexpected baby, not that he would knee jerk and sucker punch her with his words. He'd barely spoken to her since.

The past week he faced his demon who now was a frail old tiny shell of himself and Daryl didn't have it in him to hate him anymore, he actually felt sorry for the old fucker who was wearing a adult diaper because he couldn't remember to go take a piss. His horror he felt as a child and a teen now pushed to the back of his mind as he was determined to be a better man than him, Merle told him he was crazy and should have dropped him off on the side of the road and wanted nothing to do with it. He finally relented when Daryl told him he had to find a old folks home to put him in, Merle suggested the pound but that would be too good for him, Merle was really angry, Daryl was too but that was before he saw him, Merle finally relented saying he would help pay but didn't want to see him.

He was thankful the old man was asleep, Merle told him to let him rot in his own piss and shit but Daryl wanted to go and see what was going on, Merle refused to go but Daryl he went anyway when they got the phone call about Will Dixon, a man Daryl hated more than life himself. It seemed he had a turn and had no idea what he was doing, he was found by the police wandering the local store in the town he lived in in his underwear with his wallet looking for his boys. He'd been confused and seemed to think that Daryl and Merle were still children, Daryl was surprised to get the phone call he'd never thought about his father bar the few times he'd shown up at one of their garages wanting his car fixed for free, Daryl just told the mechanic's to do it and never told Merle he didn't want the old man to have a reason to come looking for them. He never asked for them just told the Mechanic looking at his car that his son's owned the garage and they would fix up the bill.

By the time Daryl arrived he'd been assessed by local doctors and he had Alzheimer. He was a frail old man, old, the booze and years hadn't been kind to him. Daryl had called Merle to see what he thought in the end they knew he had to go into a home. Merle made arrangements to get him into one in the town they were in. For no other reason than it would make it easier to sign any papers they needed to do. Daryl knew what Merle meant but it didn't make it any easier that Daryl was the one fronting up because Merle dug his heels in.  They were going to have to pay for it. Daryl had all sorts of emotions when they took him into the room to see his Dad. His Dad was a man who put the fear of god up him for as long as he could remember.

He walked in looking around the 4 ward room, seeing a old frail man in the corner chair and had instantly dismissed him as his father, his eyes went around the room and back to the old man again after the nurse assured him that that was Will Dixon. He  didn't recognize Daryl, he thought he was one of the nurses, he was frail and frighten. Daryl was a little scared of him as he approached him. He didn't think of him as a dad, but more a tormenter and someone who he shared genes with, someone he never wanted to be related too or anyone to know who he was.

'Hi..... it's Daryl,' was all he said, he was the man who still haunted his dreams sometimes at night, the man who both he and Merle swore they would never be like, the man Daryl was shit scared he would become the moment Carol told him she was pregnant. The man in front of him still scared him, he kept back, the old man looked bewildered and looked like he had no idea who Daryl was. He almost looked afraid of Daryl and held his hands up so nothing could hit his face. Daryl stepped back and looked at him, there was nothing there to be afraid of anymore. He looked at him for a bit and his fear started to leave but he felt nothing, nothing for him at all.

'Daryl?' He had no idea, Daryl was kinda glad, the nurse gave him the belongings he had. He went to see his case manager to talk about him.

The case manager told him he needed to go into a home and they could put him into a state funded home or a private one, he questioned Daryl to why his father was so bad before they did anything about it. She went on and on about he would need family support and Daryl just shook his head.

'I haven't seen him in 17 years,' Daryl admitted, 'I hate him, I'm gonna stick him in a home till he dies, then that's it, I've done my job more than he did his ever,'

'Mr Dixon I'm sure that's not true, he's a frail old man and needs help,'

Daryl stared at her, 'If I was a man like him I would leave him to sit in his own dirty diaper and rot but I'm not like him, I'll never be like him, I'd never treat my kids the way he treated me or my brother, my only regret is he's not in a sane mind and a shitty body not the other way around so I could tell him what a piece of shit he is,'

'Mr Dixon I'm sure its not as bad as you think, '

Daryl pulled off his tee shirt turned around slowly letting her take it it, 'Yeah he's a real good guy, he's just lucky I ain't ever gonna be like him, my brother ain't like him, we never do shit like this to ours, he's nothing to me...... paying for a home is all I'm going to do, I'll buy his clothes but that's it, he doesn't deserve nothin' should of left him to be hit by a car or something,'

Daryl had been surprised they let him take him after his outburst, they needed him gone, they checked with the home Daryl said he was going into and they were aware he had a place there Merle had booked him into one of the high dependency units. Daryl had gone out to the old house where he'd grown up in to look around it really was a dump, he had dreadful memories of there but he forced himself to step across the threshold into the house to look around. It was clear that Will Dixon had been sick for a very long time judging by the mess and the crap everywhere. 

He hired people to come clean up the house, they arrived the next morning, Daryl told them just to throw everything out of the house, clean it, paint it, fix it. It was the most run down house in a cute little street, he didn't remember it that way. He paid for the clean up then went down to womens refuge and gave him the keys to the house. He told them he would put beds and stuff in it, Dixon Garage will keep the up keep on it, the power on. Merle told him that they didn't want anyone else going through what they did. They were very thankful for the donation and it would help one family at a time get back on their feet. 

He'd spent the past 48 hours driving with his dad across state, he was confused and didn't know where he was going. Daryl even had to help him shower and change him like a kid. It was an experience that he didn't want to repeat. They arrived home late, he'd wanted to see Carol and explain everything. Now all he could do was text Rick and try get him to give up where she was. Carol wouldn't reply to his text messages he sent off on his way back to his house, in the end he did send Rick at text. He was cast right now he couldn't leave Will to even go out until he got him into a home in case he wandered off. 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

'You're Daryl's girlfriend?' She took a glance at him as he climb into the car, she heard the bang on the trunk of her car and thought it was Daryl running after her. She got one hell of a fright when Rick Grimes her new housemate climbed into the front seat of her car and stared at her intently with his big blue eyes. She blushed a little as he kept staring at her, she put her car into gear and drove off before addressing his comment. She really didn't know why he was coming with her or what he was doing in her car. He was a little out of breath like he had run after her. That made her feel a little better that her new housemates were looking out for her, in the back of her mind she couldn't help wonder if he had a different agenda for following her.

'Was, not anymore,' She threw him a quick glance noticing he was noticing her and looking her up and down a little, his eyes were taking her in. She tried to focus on her driving not him. His presence seemed to fill the car, he reached down and fiddled with the stereo filling the car with soft rock. She didn't mind it, she quite enjoyed the music and was thankful she wasn't alone with all the thoughts that were floating around in her head. She just couldn't figure Daryl out.

'Sooooooooo you are having his baby though?' Rick looked across at her and her stomach while he was trying to buckle his seat belt. He'd witnessed Daryl's out burst and saw her flee from the scene then he followed because he liked her and when he heard that Daryl announced that she was pregnant he been married. He had a older son, he didn't want her to drive off upset because he knew that wasn't good for her. She'd also moved in to their house today, she looked so sad that he couldn't help but run after the car to see if he could help when she and Daryl had their argument outside Merles place.

'Yes,' She glanced his way, she didn't want to cry anymore, she was blinking away her tears. She didn't want anyone to see them. She defiantly didn't want to have Rick see them, or anyone who knew Daryl to see them she didn't want them to tell him how upset she was. She just wanted to get home and try to forget it and make a plan for what is going to happen next. Plan for the baby who was coming wither Daryl wanted to or not. 

'You want to talk about it?'

'Not really, I mean what's to say, he told me he didn't want to be a dad so there isn't much to say,' Carol told him, but really she  wanted Daryl to say why, she couldn't help get rid of the nagging feelings she had that he was pushing her away for more reasons' than just being selfish and not wanting her or their baby. She just wanted to have a conversation with him about it and he was roadblocking her to a point they could barely even talk. Not that they had a chance to even try to talk he just kept avoiding her like he thought the problem would go away, the problem wasn't going to go away it was just going to get bigger and bigger like the baby was growing in her stomach. She felt sick about it. She had a scan booked for a few days time and he was going to miss it. 

'You want to go for a drink? Coffee or a tea or something?' Rick's voice pulled her back from her thoughts she looked down at her arm where he barely touched it to get her attention. Carol knew he was divorced   but on the surface he seemed like a nice guy. She wondered what went wrong with his marriage that he was now walking around single. She nodded thinking that going out for a drink would be better than going back to her room moping about what was going on. She could talk to Rick or they could people watch.

Carol drove to the 24hour dinner to go for a coffee with Rick Grimes, she was trying to keep her shit together. She locked the car, Ricked walked around the car to wait for her so they could walk in together. Carol wrapped her arms around herself like she was trying to keep warm. She walked side by side by him. She was confused with what was going on. Carol found herself sitting across from Rick in a booth staring at him.

'Drink?' Rick asked her, she gave him a nod, 'Pizza?'

'Yeah ok, juice though,'  He called the waitress over and put their order in, she hit him with questions before he could ask her his, 'Did you.... I mean have you been divorced long?'

'A while, she cheated on me with someone she'd gone to high school with, full on affair not just a one night thing,' Rick looked at his hands then around the room it was clearly still a sore point, 'I've got a son, he's 14,'

'Wow were you guys young?'

'20,' Rick looked like he didn't want to talk about it any more and started fiddling with the knives and forks in front of him. He looked up at her again, 'So you are divorced? I mean before Daryl?'

She looked around the coffee shop trying to avoid looking in his eyes, he was staring intently at her. She felt his gaze drift over her, she could tell he was interested in her but he was also interested in being a good guy, if he was just after something he would never have reasoned with her to go out for a coffee, he would have suggested going straight back home. Rick was looking at her with real interest. He coughed and cleared his throat. He was going to say something else she could tell he was but she wanted to get in before he asked her something awkward.

'Yeah, he wasn't a nice man, an abuser, I meet Daryl the week I left him, Merle and Andrea got me out, Merle and Daryl got him to sign the divorce papers and I guess I jumped from one to the other but I really liked Daryl, I met him I didn't know who he was or anything. I just..... anyway it doesn't matter now,'

'I've known Daryl a long time now, he's done some dumb shit but this has to take the case,' Rick looked around the cafe he knew he was staring at her but he couldn't quite stop himself from staring at her pretty blue eyes and she just looked so sad sitting there. He almost wanted to challenge Daryl and steal his girl, he might if Daryl didn't buck his idea's up. He glanced up at the waitress who was bringing their food and drinks over, 'He's not all bad, so what did he say when you told him about the baby then?'

'I don't know if I should really talk about it, you're his friend and ...' she looked at him as he pulled his ringing phone out of his shirt pocket, Rick mouthed, 'Its him, you wanna take it?' She waved the offered phone away, he hadn't rung her he had rung Rick. Rick hit the answer button and lifted the phone to his ear and said 'hello' he  got a barrel of words flying at him. One thing that Carol could hear from her side of the table was 'Touch one hair on my girl,'

'Daryl what?' Rick held the phone out a little so she could hear him yelling at Rick for running after Carol and not helping him get her back. Rick rolled his eyes, it didn't surprise him that Daryl though Rick was swimming in his pool but he wasn't going to, he thought about it but only if he was sure that Daryl and Carol were not going to get back together, he could tell that she still wanted Daryl and nothing was going to change that right now. Rick would wait though if Daryl was really backing out of this relationship Rick already decided he would offer friendship and help for her, 'Well you are a dumb prick and I'm actually out on a nice little one on one date with her right now,' he held the phone out from his ear then said, 'You snooze you lose,'

Carol couldn't believe that Rick was provoking him over the phone taunting him a little that Carol missed half of what was being said because a large crowd of people come into the cafe. She scanned the crowd seeing no one she recognized.  She started picking at her pizza and looking at Rick, studying him as he was talking on his phone, he was handsome. More handsome in a pretty boy way where Daryl was ruggedly handsome, both men oozed sex appeal.  Rick Grimes was plenty sexy if you were into that sort of thing, he defiantly was pretty to look at. Quite a few women in the cafe thought so too, Rick caught her looking and his mouth twitched a little as he tried not to smile knowing she was looking at him taunting Daryl.

'Look man we have to go, somethings just come up.... I'll catch you later,' Rick hung up the phone and picked up a slice looking around, 'So he's on his hands and knees ready to beg you to come back,'

'Its not just me though is it,' Carol told him.

'I don't know, he was waffling something about his dad, how he wouldn't be like his dad..... said he just picked his dad up and has to put him in a home tomorrow,' He shoved the rest of his slice in his mouth then looked at Carol who was staring at him. Rick didn't say anything else but kept eating food, Carol picked up her drink and swallowed some down then asked a question.

'His father? Will Dixon? The man who he's terrified of and still has nightmares about?' Carol asked him, Rick nodded not really knowing what she was on about, 'I've got to go,' Carol stood up, the patrons were getting rowdy in the cafe, laughing and shouting from table to table, 'Can you walk me to the car, I'll drop you off,'

'You going back there?'

'I need to check he's ok,' Carol couldn't explain it, she couldn't no one else knew he woke crying or yelling in the night, or saw his body barring scars his father left, Merle might but he hated his father too, Carol didn't know what made him bring Will Dixon into his home. What the heck was going on.

'Even after what he said to you?'

'Is that stupid?'

'I mean, I don't know much about his old man they never really talk about him, I know they hate him,'

'He .... did things, bad things to them,' Carol told him they arrived at the car, Carol unlocked it and climbed in. Rick sighed knowing telling her not to check up on him wouldn't be heard. She was going to see him whether he told her it was a bad idea or not, the only thing he could do was to go with her and make sure everything was ok, then he could go back to the party.

'Alright but I'm coming with you, if you're going back to check up on him I'm going to make sure everything is ok, that he's fine,'

'He won't hurt me,'

'No but you said his old man hurt Daryl, I just wana check it out,'

'Daryl wouldn't let him hurt me,'

'If Daryl is scared of his old man he might freeze up, humor me ok, if everything's great I'll go back to the party,'

Carol didn't know what to think, they walked up to the front door, they could hear the music pumping from Merle's place, Rick reached out to knock on the door before Carol had a chance too. He stood in front of her while they waited for Daryl to answer the door. He cracked it open a little seeing them, he opened it up wider. He had bare feet, and just his jean's on. He looked a little confused about why they were there when Carol had yelled at him. He glared at Rick for a few seconds seeing him having his arm across the door frame in front of Carol.

'What's going on?'

'Carol wanted to check up on you... when I told her you had your old man here she wanted to make sure you were ok, I wouldn't let her come by herself,'

'I'm ok,' He just stood in the doorway, he stepped back to let them inside, Rick walked through when Carol stepped over he slid his hand slid down her arm to her hand and down her fingers, and pulled on her little finger gently, 'Are you ok? I'm really sorry, I want you and the baby,' he rushed out, 'I just.... I think I freaked out a little got scared,'

Carol looked at his hand and gave him a slight nod, she didn't say anything else just stepped towards her to hug her, 'I'ma sorry, I don't know why I did that,' he whispered so Rick couldn't hear him, 'But can I have a chance? Let me explain?'


	22. Chapter 22

He kept hold of her hand so she couldn't follow Rick into the apartment, he pulled her to him to hug her. She hugged him back and stepped back from it. She could see the strain etched in his face. He could see the strain in her face. He rubbed her arm.

'You checking up on me?'

'I just know.... you had a rough time with your .... with him,' Carol didn't want to call him his dad and taint the word that was soon going to be used for his own baby. 

'Thankyou,'

'Are you? Ok I mean?' 

'I'm going to go back to the party, everything seems ok here,' Rick walked through the two of them, 'Carol I'll pick you up in half an hour ok,'

'Ok,'

Rick left Daryl's place.

'You still going back with him?' Daryl looked a little sad about it. 

'Yeah, I'll give you a chance but I'm still hurt that you pushed me away so I'm going back to my own place,' Carol walked into the lounge through to the kitchen. Seeing him and being able to relax a little knowing he wanted to be part of the baby's life made her want to eat. She had been eating barely at all for the past few weeks. She had full intentions of hitting all the food in his apartment within the half hour she had.

She headed to his fridge opened it pulling out a tub of yogurt that Andrea had kept at their place, grabbed a spoon and dug in. She turned opening a cupboard and pulled out the peanut butter and mixing it into her yogurt. Daryl just stared at her as she ate it. He was shuffling from foot to foot wondering if she was going to yell at him or something. She seemed a great deal calmer.

He watched Carol make a sandwich. He was itching to ask her something, or make her listen to him. He wanted to make the sandwich for her, he couldn't stand looking at her pale face with slight bags under her eyes that he had caused. He'd been couldn't believe he actually thought he could stop seeing her but really he didn't know how he was going to turn this around. He knew he would have to come clean to her and let her know what his fears were and why he had been so frightened about being a father, he just hoped she understood.

'What happened with.... you know?' Carol flashed her blue eyes at him.

'My old man.... he's all old and stuff now, we are putting ..... well I am putting him into a high dependency old folk home,' Daryl said, 'Alzheimer's, he's got no idea who the fuck I am, he's in a diaper and thinks me and Merle are kids,'

'You ok though?'

'Me?'

'Yes, are you ok? Are you coping ok with all this?'

'Carol........ I didn't want to be a Dad because of him..... I didn't want to be him, I was scared,'

'Scared?'

'Of being him, I didn't think that I was going to be good at being anyone's old man, pretty shit at it like he was,' Daryl looked at the ground and then back at her, 'I didn't want you to .... hate me.... or to be ashamed of me,'

'I didn't think you were going to be him, if you were anything like him I wouldn't be here,' Carol told him, 'I've been there done that, I want you to be the man you are right now. Daryl we still need to take a break, get it back because you hurt me so bad, with the baby stuff,'

'Carol....' Daryl faltered with what he wanted to say, 'I'm so sorry,'

Carol knew he was sorry for what he'd done because he did look like one of the most sorriest men she had ever come across. Carol couldn't do it, it would have been so easy to walked across to cuddle in his arms and go back to his bed. To stay there but she couldn't do that to herself or their baby, she needed some time for her. She needed to take a break. She sighed and flashed him a look, 'I'm still going home, to my house,'

'You... you going to see me again?'

'I think so.... I have my first scan on Tuesday,' Carol told him, she wrote down the time and place. Daryl watched her writing the time and date.

'You want me to meet you there? Why don't you just hang around the office?'

'No.... I have to work, my shift finishes at two,'

'Shift?'

'Yeah I quit, Merle knows I told him, my last day was yesterday,'

Daryl looked stunned; his mouth was nearly on the floor. There was a knock at the door, Rick Grimes stuck his head around the door, asking if she was ready. Carol told him she was and walked over hugged him. She kissed him gently on his mouth, she traced her thumb over his lips.

'I'm pleased you are ok, ring me sometime ok,' She moved her hand and hugged him. Daryl stood there wondering what the heck was happening as his girl left his place with Rick Grimes.

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Merle decided that he did want to see how their father had turned out and knocked on the door of the apartment he had shared with Daryl a few days before. He walked in finding his brother spoon feeding him oatmeal.

'Can't he do that himself?' Merle asked, 'Let him starve,'

'Merle I can't do that, I'm gotta shower him and take him to the home,' Daryl kept feeding the old man with patience that he never realize he had. It was a job, he was opening his mouth and Daryl put the food in. The old man looked confused to who Merle was.

'Its ok, its Merle you remember Merle?' Daryl gave him.

'I had a son called Merle,' come out a frail voice of Will Dixon.

Merle opened his mouth to say something, Daryl put his hand up knowing it was going to be a load of abuse towards the man. The man who now had no idea where he was or what was happening. Merle would just end up frightening him and making Daryl's job of getting him showered and dressed harder.

'Keep it to yourself, you either help me get him ready to go or fuck off,' 

'You on his side or you forgive him for the shit he put us through?'

'No I just wanna.... I wanna be a better Dad than he was and it starts by doing better and being better,' Daryl really didn't know he just didn't want to end up like Will where neither of his grown son's cared for him or loved him. He didn't want to be the man who would chuck a frail sick old man out on the streets like he had done to Daryl and Merle. He was going to be better than him.

'I didn't think you wanted it?'

'Shit myself, didn't know how to be a good Dad.... never had a good role model you know.... didn't want my kid to be fucked up like me... like you were,'

'I'm not fucked up,' Merle insisted.

'So if Andrea told you she was pregnant right now you wouldn't shit yourself and wanna run?'

'I ain't good 'nough to be no one daddy Daryl you know that,' Merle admitted, Daryl thought Merle would be better than him. He was different more solid that he was. Daryl was defiantly a flight risk. 'No one wants me for their Daddy,' 

Daryl glanced up from Will looking at Merle who basically said everything that Daryl thought when he found out he was going to be a father. He just had doubt that Carol would want someone like him around her baby. He still didn't think about it as his baby yet but her baby kept it over there in her basket until he got his head around the fact that it was going to  be his baby too.

'Ok, I understand now, you want me to come with you?'

'Do you want to come?'

'Ok, wouldn't hurt to check its an ok place,' Merle stated, 'Make sure they gonna feed him and not mistreat the old fuck,'

'Merle.... don't come if you gonna lose your temper or something there are old people there that you could frighten,' 

Will Dixon looked between both men not really understanding what they were on about or who they were, 'Where did Merle go?' he asked them.

'I ain't showering him,'

'Its fine, I'm going to do it,'

Two hours later they walked into the home with Will Dixon signed him into the home, paid a whole lot of money to the home for his keep for the next few months. They took a small tour around met some staff and seemed to think it wasn't so bad. Daryl had checked with some of the friends he knew who had family members go there and they all seemed to think it was a nice place. One of the nurses put Will in a chair in the joint lounge. She told him they would be having lunch soon and he should just do some people watching. She put a bracelet around his wrist that had his name on it and walked over to talk with Merle and Daryl.

'He might wander off,' Daryl told them, 'He wandered around the town in his underpants,'

'Thats what the bracelet is for, it has a gps thing on it, don't ask me how it works it just does. Its unlikely he will get out the doors alone but accidents happen and we can monitor everyone via the computer if anyone does decide they are 16 again and can climb out a window, we had that done before,' She smiled at them, 'You Dad will be fine and you can visit him whenever you want,' She smiled at them then left them to say goodbye to Will. 

'Bye Will have a nice time,' Daryl told him, Merle was standing beside him, the old man looked really really lost like he couldn't understand what was going on, he was almost childlike in not knowing what was going on, 'Push him over to watch the tv,' 

Both brothers pushed the chair on wheels towards the tv so he had something to look at. They waved and left, they walked down the steps, Merle looked at Daryl, 'If I ever go like that take me out into the bush and shoot me,' he was quite serious.

'Me too, I couldn't stand to be that lost,' Daryl mumbled. He kept checking his phone Carol hadn't called he knew that she wouldn't until she needed him or wanted something.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Daryl couldn't bear it, she had been silent all day. They normally spent the weekend doing couple type things and he was very lonely for the rest of the day Sunday. He was so bored he even did laundry something he never did. Now it was nearly 10pm and he was lying in bed alone wondering what she was doing. He looked at his phone and wondered if she would answer a text.

 _How it going, dropped him at the home,_ _what have you been doing today?_

He waited wondering if she would reply to him at all. 

_Sorting out my room, I went for a walk with Tara, I'm about to take a shower and go to bed._

Daryl looked around he was really lonely without her. He didn't realize how lonely he was without her. She was just there in his space sometime they were talking but then there were times that they didn't speak for hours. Reading or playing games, Napping or making love seemed to take up a great deal of their weekends. He really missed her and he would be lying if he didn't want to spend some one on one time between the sheets with her. He wondered if she would let him.

_Do you want someone to wash your back?_

_Not tonight, I need to be up for my new job by 7._

Daryl couldn't believe that she actually quit because of him. He was such an arse.

_You could come back and work in the office? You can work your own hours for same pay?'_

He threw it out there. He looked at his phone waiting for her to reply, she wouldn't be able to say no he knew from Merle she was tired.

_If you want space I can go work out of another garage, I don't want you waiting tables, you will be on your feet all day babe, please?_

She lay on her bed on her back stretching her back. She was so tired, really tired. She didn't want to cut off her nose to spite her face. She liked her job at the garage but she knew she become to tired to keep driving all over like she had been. She really didn't know how she would go being on her feet all the time as a  waitress depending on tips to pay her rent. She would be exhausted, she already took a couple of naps today. 

 _Ok, but I don't want you to harass me. And I'm taking the week off on full pay,_ she knew she was pushing her luck but she knew right now he was trying to get in her good books and really this week she just wanted to sleep.

_You can take the next year off on full pay babe, anything,_

She stared at her phone, he was offering to pay her to do nothing basically, she didn't know what the catch was. She stared at the phone a few minutes then put it down to go take a shower, she really wanted a bath but couldn't trust she wouldn't fall asleep in it. She dried herself and went to bed for a sleep. She slept really sound and missed two phone calls from him wondering what she thought of his idea.

When her alarm went off the next morning she felt ok about her decision not to go to her new job but to take her own one back. She stretched, crawled out of bed to use the bathroom, she pulled some snacks out of her fridge to take back into bed with her. She took a long drink to try curb the morning sickness then some crackers. She rolled over in her bed shutting her eyes to sleep the morning away.

She woke a few hours later with urgent banging on her bedroom door, she called out to say she could hear them, she looked out the peek hole seeing her new housemate Tara standing there with a cup of something in her hand. Carol unlocked her door to let her in. she run her hand through her messy hair she knew she must look a fright.

'Sorry but its nearly lunch time I was getting worried about you,' Tara told her. Carol nodded still trying to wake and went though to use the bathroom. When she come back she accepted the cup her new friend was offering her. She took a long sip of the sweet tea.

'I didn't know what you liked, its good for morning sickness.... do you have morning sickness? My sister did she swore by sweet tea,' Tara rambled.

'Its great thank you,' Carol said quietly she sat on the side of her bed trying to get her brain together, some women had morning sickness Carol just felt like she left her brain somewhere, she found trying to follow the conversation that she was almost in a dreamlike state still.

'To be fair, your boyfriend run like ten times to check up on you on the house phone so I said I would wake you to check you were ok,' Tara rambled on, 'He's very..... persistent on me waking you up to check,'

'I'm sorry he's been annoying you,'

'No he's fine, I thought it was sweet, he also dropped off a whole stack of food and vitiam's for you,' Tara told her, she giggled a little, 'Got a bit shitty when I wouldn't let him in because you have to invite him in and you were still asleep,'

'You left him on the door step,' 

'Sure did,'

'Tara I think you and I are going to be really good friends,' Carol told her taking another sip of tea, she could just imagine the look on his face when Tara denied him entry to the house. She would have loved to have seen it.

'So I'm off today, I'm just watching movies if you want to come join me in my room?' Tara asked her, 'Its not a ' _come to my room,_ its come to my room and we can hang out, I'm not hitting on you or anything,'

'I know,' Carol laughed and moved off the bed to stretch, 'Is there a dress code for watching movies?' 

'Be comfortable, I mean .... you have to wear clothes, or pj's but if you want to come naked that's up to you,' Tara tossed the last suggestion over her shoulder as she left to go set up the movies. Carol took herself off to the bathroom to brush her teeth, run her face under the water to go join her to watch movies.


	25. Chapter 25

Daryl was walking around the office like a bear with a prickle in his toe. He already told Merle and Andrea that Carol was coming back on reduced hours with the same pay. Andrea raise her eyes to him with a small grin on her face. Daryl looked at her as to say 'What?' she just nodded. Andrea knew what was up, she knew Daryl was offering her a job to sit back and relax as long as she stayed off her feet. There was no need for both of them to be in the office so she decided to have a bit of fun with Merle.

'So we need to advertise for someone for her job and she can work with me in the office because I want to reduce my hours too..... for the same pay also, so maybe Carol and I can job share?' She flashed Merle a winning smile and he narrowed his eyes as he was trying to process everything she was saying. She wanted to do the same as Carol he processed that far.

'Why you need to reduce your hours, you're barely working as it is,' Merle grumbled at his girlfriend. He really looked at her and at her face and mumbled, 'Argh fuck! You're knocked up too?' She nodded and smiled at him. Daryl's lips turned upward at the news and looked at his brothers retreating back as he run out the door of the office.

He run, he run out the fucken door and down the stairs. Daryl and Andrea walked across to the windows and saw him running down the street. Andrea scratched her arm then looked at Daryl. 'That's more extreme than your reaction, I didn't really expect him to run, I expected him to panic.'

'Its a knee jerk reaction, congratulations, when did you find out,' Daryl asked her. 

'Last week,  I wanted to make sure we moved into the apartment before I told him because he might have done what you did, I already paid deposit and we signed the mortgage. I didn't want him to run off in panic,'

'Yeah he did just that,'

'Is it a Dixon thing?'

'Shit I don't know we didn't have a good role model so maybe he's worried like me,' Daryl told her, 'So I'm going to be a Daddy and a Uncle?'

'Within the same month I believe,'

'Does Carol know?'

'Yeah, I told her on Friday,' Andrea told Daryl, 'I'm pleased you sorted yourself out, I told her you would want to be together with your baby that you just needed time and a foot in your arse,'

'You guys set me up?'

'No I wanted her to come live with me and Merle, the girl has got pride,' Andrea told him, 'More pride than she knows what to do with and if I was you I would go groveling on your hands and knees because there is more than one man from what I can see wanting to put their hand up and express interest in her.... pregnant or not pregnant,'

'I know.... what should I do?'

'Tell her everything, what you want long term, that you want her and the baby,' Andrea leaned forward opening a window to look out to see if she could see Merle coming back or not, 'tell her what you want or see in your future, if its not her and the baby you need to let them go,'

'I do see her in my future, I'm just..... I don't know,'

'Scared?'

'Shitting myself,' Daryl walked around the office picking up stuff and looking awkward being in this conversation, 'That she can do better than me maybe?'

'Did she say that?'

'No she said she wanted to be with me as a family,'

'Well let her know if that is what you want too,'

**********************************************************************************************

 Carol didn't ring or text him and Tara wouldn't let him passed the door without a invite to be there. He pulled up in the car park of the place where she was getting a scan. He saw her outside wringing her hands waiting for him to show up. He was ten minutes early, he'd taken a shower and changed from his work clothes so he didn't show her up. He'd put in a extra bit of effort wearing the jean's he knew she liked because they molded to his butt and the blue shirt she loved him wearing. Topping it all off with washing his hair, shaving and wearing her favourite smell he knew she hopefully would see he was trying.

He half jogged half walked over to her standing outside. 'Am I late?' He hugged her kissing her cheek not knowing if she would let him go for the mouth or not.

'No I was just .... I didn't know if you would show up or not,' Carol told him, 'Tara dropped me off and you're my ride.... I thought we could.... spend some time together after,'

'Of course I'm going to show up, I told you I was, and I would love to spend some time with you,'

'You told me a lot of things so I'm a little wary,' Carol did reach out to hold his hand as they walked into the office, Daryl wasn't usually one for big displays of public affection but he was willing to hold her hand, sing her a song whatever she wanted if she would take him back.

'Andrea told Merle and he run off...... down the stairs.... onto the road, I think he rung for a ride the next suburb over,' Daryl told her as they walked down the hall to the reception of the one office they were looking for. He stood behind her as she gave her name at the desk. He felt bad as she gave her details and Daryl's details as separated address's and last names. He was going to see if she would let him fix that.

He stood by as the person doing the scan run the wand over her belly, 'there, see that flickering, that's a heart beat............ and that flickering there........ that's another heart beat,'

'Does the baby have two hearts?' Daryl stared at the screen, he didn't understand what he was saying it was too much for him all to take in. He was gone the moment that he saw the top's of Carol's pink panties sticking out as they tucked a towel in and pulled her pants down low. He was staring at her and not the screen so much. When he did stare at the screen it looked like a big blob of nothing.

'No Daryl there's two babies in there..... twin's,' Carol told him, 'Sit down, put your head between your knees,' she told him as he went pale and swayed.

Daryl sat down and breathed in deep, 'Twins? Two babies, how the heck does that happen?'

'The same way as you get one baby,' he was told by the scan lady, 'Unless you had IVF, but usually the same way they get in is the same way they get out...... now from what I can see is that they are in separate sacks so they are non identical babies,'

An hour later Daryl was dragging Carol behind him in the mall, he pulled her into a jewelry  store, 'Pick..... pick one..... marry me?' he asked her, she went bright red, he was almost sweating, the baby news had hit him hard and he barely could hold a conversation. He kept opening his mouth then he couldn't get anything out. Carol knew he was trying, he had hugged her with tears in his eyes and now he was giving her the most romantic proposal ever in the history of man. 'Don't look at the price what ever you want,'

'Why Daryl you are so romantic,' Carol was excited not so much with his proposal methods but with the fact he wanted to leap off the bridge with her and their family that was on the way. He'd always been frightened about everything and now he was dragging her almost and standing her right in front of the shimmering displays of rings. She knew what she wanted, she'd spotted it not long after they got together, she even had tried it on. A simple ring with a band of tiny diamonds, 36 little diamonds and there was a wedding band to match. Daryl looked surprised somewhat that she had picked so easily. He paid for both rings then knelt down in the car park of the mall in true Dixon style to ask her to marry him.

She agreed and soon found herself being put in the car and taken to the court house to see how long it would take for them to get married.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks I'm going to finish this one here, its been a hard one to write for some reason I have struggled to write it not like others that write themselves. So I decided to wrap up some fic's that I am struggling with to finish and work on ones that I love. Thankyou to everyone who's reading this fic. Don't forget to comment on any fic's you read, build up relationships with writers, who knows they just might write a fic esp for you.

**Epilogue** **:**

'Mrs Dixon we are going to need you to get back into bed,'the midwife tried to coax Carol back to bed to lie down and deliver the babies in the bed. Carol couldn't bear it, she couldn't do anything except wrap her arm's around Daryl's neck and pray he had enough strength to support her as she delivered the first baby. She had labored walking the floor and the halls of the small birthing unit. She couldn't be confined to a bed and refused all pain meds because she wanted to walk, walking was helping her body get ready. She stopped every contraction and held onto her husband as he applied a hot wheat pack to her back then they would walk some more.

Daryl was tired, Carol was tired and they babies still hadn't come yet, they had made her stay in her room. She climbed into the huge tub they had in there for birthing but because she was having two babies they didn't want her to deliver in there. She had stayed in there for a very long time then she come out Daryl had patted her dry then tried to put some sort of clothes on her which Carol had refused all clothes.

She was completely naked and lost her clothes hours ago. Daryl had tried to keep a singlet on her at least but she told him to fuck off and leave her alone. She had become at the stage where she didn't care if she was having her baby naked in the main road in Atlanta or in the hospital. Clothes were annoying her. Daryl wasn't annoying her as much as everyone want to check to see if she was ok. 

Daryl was admiring her body as she was walking around naked, the babies were approaching their due date and they had tried the good old fashion sex to try encourage them to come out. He didn't ever think he would be turned on by a pregnant women but when the pregnant women was your wife and pregnant with your babies she looked incredibly hot. So they had had sex and not long after her waters had broken and they now were playing the contraction game to try get them out. 

He was amazed at how well she was doing, she'd only told him to fuck off one time. He was sure if he was in as much pain as her he would be swearing at everyone. He was extremely proud of her. Now the nurses were trying to get her to lie down and birth the babies Carol was saying no.

'She said no, unless its a medical emergency there's no harm with her standing or squatting?' He asked as Carol brought him down to his knees as she squatted. He looked her in the eye as her face changed expression. He could tell something was happening.

'Back off!' Carol growled at her, 'this feels better and its coming,' Carol no sooner said the words and the nurse on her knees with the towels on the ground guided a tiny baby out. It was their girl leading the way out to the main floor show. Carol and Daryl looked down between her legs, Carol had told them she wanted minimal touching of them until she and Daryl had touched them. Carol's hands were still linked around Daryl so he reached between them to pick the baby up. He was freaking out, it was still attached to it cord. 

As he picked the baby up the nurse helped Carol kneel which was a easier position. Daryl had the baby and the midwife come to cover it with a towel to keep warm. Carol was watching and started panting again. 'You are doing great really great, I'm going to give her to the nurse for a second and lets see if we can get this boy out,' Daryl told her, he passed the baby to someone, they cut the cord and Carol went forward almost on her hands and knees leaning into Daryl with her head to push their boy out.

 They heard two sets of cries filling the room, 'I did it, I did it,' Carol whispered kissing Daryl quickly. Daryl reached down between her legs to bring the boy forward so they could both see him. 'He's beautiful,'

They both had smiles ear to ear, he helped her up and into the bed now to rest, he knew she had afterbirth to come but she wanted to cuddle her babies. She was still naked covered in a sheet with both babies attached to her. Daryl was so proud of her and couldn't believe that you could fall in love with someone even more than he thought he fell in love with her even more. He also didn't know he could fall in love with the babies so quickly.

A few hours later they invited a very heavily pregnant waddling Andrea into see the babies and Merle. Andrea and Carol's due dates were close and it appeared that twin's run in the Dixon side of the family. Carol and Andrea gooed over the babies while Merle and Daryl took a quick walk outside. Andrea was watching Carol attempt to breast feed both babies at the same time giggling at how awkward it looked.

'Do you think we could swap, like you have 4 one weekend and us have 4 the next,' Andrea suggested.

'Sounds good to me,' Carol smiled at her friend, the smile faded quickly from her face when they hear the tell tale click and the water trickling down Andrea's legs, 'You cross your legs until tomorrow,' She teased Andrea knowing she was about to have the next set of Dixons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know its gooey and I didn't really spend a great deal of time on it. Much love peeps see you soon.


End file.
